


What Am I Going To Do With You

by MyCedarChest



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, spock and
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 07:38:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17279813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyCedarChest/pseuds/MyCedarChest
Summary: Companion piece to What Would I Do Without You





	What Am I Going To Do With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KerryLamb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KerryLamb/gifts).



> Unapologetic Fluff

Nyota slowly and carefully walked back through the moving crowd of crewmates towards the front of the room with a drink in each hand. Her quick glances in front of her as she continued her trek were repeatedly drawn to the broad back of her adun as he stood next to Kirk. She smiled to herself as that noun re-registered itself within her brain: Yes indeed: her HUSBAND. She was still somewhat in a state of disbelief that both the tragedies and triumphs of the past 24 hours had somehow resulted in the transformation of their provisional bond into a marital one. But as her father had often told her: ‘Never argue with success.” She had loved Spock for years and had dreamed often of being married to him. But never in her wildest dreams would she have had thought that they would end up married in such an unconventional way and under such dire circumstances. But the bottom line was that she was now just as happy as she had dreamed of being married to her soul mate. She smiled again to herself as she reveled in the sheer joy of the moment. Finally!

Suddenly she felt what she could only describe as a gentle ‘tug’ at her mind. She quickly realized that this feeling was Spock’s mind reaching out to hers. She was suddenly curious as to how well she could communicate through the physical distance which now separated them now that their minds were ‘officially joined’. She immediately began to focus on their bond and within seconds she could ‘feel’ his silent acknowledgement of her efforts. She smiled again to herself as she took her place next to him at the tall table, quietly setting his drink down in front of him at the same time placing her own drink upon the table.

He looked down upon her and was once again struck with both her beauty as well as her generous spirit. And as physically close as they were to each other now, their bond suddenly arced between them. He immediately began to struggle to keep his over taxed body in check and he knew without a doubt that his control would wan swiftly with their continued close proximity to one another. His desire for her burned brightly within him, so brightly that it was now threatening to engulf him in the flames of his passion for her.

As she looked up at him and smiled, her luminous eyes quickly searching his face and silently questioning his current state of mind, his control slipped momentarily and he quickly leaned down and kissed her tenderly upon her lips as she rocked forward slightly to stand up on her toes in order to meet him ‘halfway’ as was her custom. Mindful of being in public he kept the kiss brief, but as his lips left hers he once again regretted ever letting her out of THEIR apartment before they had properly consummated THEIR marriage…..multiple times. His body literally ached for hers. He was most grateful for the stiff fabric of his pants now.

She could not help but be surprised that he would kiss her in full view of their crewmates. Only after their disastrous trip to Kronos had he ever kissed her in front of crewmembers before now. She felt the heat of his body wash over her as their lips parted and she found that she had to force herself to turn away from him, her eyelids fluttering from the raw emotions now coursing through her. And as she slowly lowered herself down from her tip toes, she once again regretted ever leaving their apartment to come to Kirk’s party. She was quite convinced that she and Spock would still be in THEIR bed and engaged in THEIR post-marital intimacies had they not attended his party.

The next few minutes were silent as Chekov, Sulu, Scotty, Jaylah, and Keenser joined them at the front of the room, all of them lost momentarily in their thoughts as they watched the construction in progress on the new Enterprise together. And after a few more silent minutes as a group, the crew members began to slowly drift away from each other, caught up in new conversations and leaving only McCoy, Kirk, Spock, and Uhura at the front of the room.

“So how about my birthday dinner, Bones?” Kirk half asked, half announced as he clapped his hands together happily. “Watching all of this construction work has got my appetite worked up. And since you two obviously don’t have anything better to do, then PLEASE join us for dinner.” Kirk added turning to look at both of them, his blue eyes moving quickly from one to the other.

Uhura knew that look well. Kirk was quite intuitive and given her and Spock’s current body posturing she knew that Kirk was now contemplating the obvious shift in their relationship. But she also knew that at this moment in time she didn’t really care about Kirk’s observations one bit and she wasn’t about to move away from her adun in order to set up a ‘Starfleet’ interpersonal distance between them as Kirk continued to stare inquisitively them, silently waiting for an answer to his ‘question’. She did manage to break into a smile as she felt Spock move even closer to her causing Kirk’s eyebrows to quickly rise up high on his forehead.

“Well hell, EVERYTHING gets your appetite up.” McCoy replied grumpily causing Kirk to turn his attention once again back to the physician. “It’s a good thing you’re hyperactive or you’d weigh 300 pounds.” McCoy continued as he leaned around Kirk to look at Spock and Uhura. “Yeah I know, Spock. You DO weigh 300 pounds because of your body density. But if the CAPTAIN here weighed 300 pounds we’d have to make the corridors wider on the new Enterprise just to move him around the ship.”

Kirk quickly turned again to Spock in surprise. “YOU weigh over 300 pounds! No wonder we were having such a hard time picking you up and carrying you.”

“And given the fact that I still have not attained full growth, I will be even more diligent in the future so as to not require manual transport.” Spock replied calmly knowing that he was willingly setting himself up for further questioning from both Kirk AND McCoy. But given that he now found himself married to his k’diwa, Spock was feeling quite generous at the moment. And Spock knew the Captain and the Doctor well enough to understand that they both found it quite satisfying to ‘tease’’ him at both appropriate as well as inappropriate times, so he continued. “Based upon my genetics I would calculate that I will grow in both stature and bulk for the next 1.2 standard years before my body fully matures.” He informed them.

“Oh my god!” Kirk blurted out his eyes wide and a smile broadly lighting up his face. “You DEFINITELY need to be more diligent because I don’t think my back can handle you getting any heavier!”

“I’ll second that!” McCoy agreed shaking his head in the affirmative, grabbing at his lower back in obviously mock pain before he slowly leaned around both Kirk and Spock to wink slyly at Uhura in full view of Spock before turning directly to Spock once again “SO….just how mature ARE you now anyways?”

Spock had been expecting a far more derogatory remark or question from the physician so he was quite prepared with a somewhat combative retort. “You will need to be more specific in your line of questioning, Doctor.” He engaged the CMO.

Kirk started laughing as McCoy raised both eyebrows at the Vulcan in obvious surprise. “Not in mixed company I won’t, smartass.” McCoy replied curtly but then he quickly cocked his head and smiled back at the Vulcan with what appeared to be quite dubious intent. “Well now….. I suppose I’ll just save THAT particular line of questioning for your next scheduled physical when I get to decide what tests I run on you.”

“Oh hell, Spock, YOU are in deep trouble now!” Kirk teased them both before walking around McCoy heading for the meeting room’s exit. “But for right now I am just glad that you are in Bone’s gun sights for a change instead of me. Now come ON, let’s go eat, I’m starving!”

“You are ALWAYS starving.” Uhura remarked taking Spock’s hand and entwining the fingers of her right hand within Spock’s left ones as they turned and followed Kirk out. McCoy fell in behind them as they made their way into the hallway. “Maybe you’re still a growing boy too, Kirk.” She added as McCoy laughed loudly at her words.

Through her bond with Spock she felt his frustration as they slowly walked together down the long hallway. She knew that he now wanted to return to their apartment as much as she did. But their duty to their friend on his birthday did take precedence now in both their minds. ‘We will have all night together.’ She told him silently and she could have sworn that she felt his entire body tense with the shared thought. She smiled up at him and watched as his eyes suddenly grew darker. Her silent message was obviously received loud and clear.

“Ha ha HA! Very funny.” Kirk replied sarcastically to Uhura looking back over his shoulder at them before suddenly altering his gait and falling into step beside her. “But I am a little curious. Bones told me that the Vulcan healer Krills…”

“Kril’es.” Uhura corrected him quickly as Spock gently squeezed her hand causing her to look up at him and smile.

“SORRY. You KNOW that I can just barely speak Standard let alone Vulcan.” Kirk good-naturedly countered as Uhura turned her head towards Kirk and smiled up at him. Then quickly continuing on with his line of questioning, he focused his gaze once again upon Spock “Bones told me that KRIL’ES wasn’t able to get you into your healing trance. But being the tight lipped bastard that he is, Bones wouldn’t tell me just how you managed to get yourself into the healing trance given that you were unconscious.”

“I did not.” Spock replied flatly as the four of them walked out of the building into the open air pavilion and turned towards a section of the star base that contained numerous restaurants. McCoy moved to the other side of Kirk as they continued to walk slowly together.

“Then what happened?” Kirk asked eagerly angling his head over so he could look at both Uhura and Spock as they continued to walk closely together.

Spock looked down at Nyota and their newly forged mental link flared up once again between them. Kirk was a t’hy’la to them both. And Kirk had rights as their t’hy’la to understand the true nature of their relationship now. Uhura looked over and up at Kirk. “I did it.” Uhura told Kirk not able to keep the happiness out of her voice.

Kirk’s eyes grew wide. “Wow!” he exclaimed loudly “That’s amazing you were able to do that!”

“The Lieutenant and I became a bonded pair on Earth during the fall of her senior year at the Academy, and she had agreed to enter into a Vulcan marriage bond with me once she had graduated.” Spock began as the four of them slowed to a stop near the entrance to a restaurant. Now intrigued with Spock’s story, Kirk and McCoy swiftly stepped in front of Spock and Uhura as Spock continued. “And so as a bonded couple our minds had been telepathically linked together 3.275 standard years ago. As Dr. McCoy and the triage team worked to stop the hemorrhaging in my thorax region, my life force had ebbed so low as to not be recoverable by Kril’es using traditional healing techniques. Sensing the strength of the bond between the Lieutenant and myself, Kril’es performed the Vulcan marriage ceremony called kal'i'farr which then fully bonded my mind to Lieutenant Uhura’s mind. And through our marital bond she was able to mentally re-establish my base line functions by joining her mind with mine thereby shoring up my body’s basic processes which then allowed me to enter into a healing trance.”

The small smile on Kirk’s face began to grow rapidly as Spock spoke. “I KNEW that something had happened between the two of you!” Kirk exclaimed quickly looking between them. “Congratulations!” he told them emphatically and sincerely. He then glanced quickly at Spock with a silent question in his eyes. Spock nodded stiffly to him once releasing Uhura’s hand and allowing Kirk to reach out and pull Uhura into a tender hug. “Now we REALLY have something to celebrate!” Kirk added releasing her as he spoke.

“And thank god for that!” McCoy added as he stepped away from the group and walked up to the hostess who was standing just outside the restaurant called ‘The Grubstake’. “A table for four please, ma’am.”

“It will be an approximately 45 standard minute wait time before a table for four is available. Please enjoy our full service bar while you wait.” The woman who was dressed in American Old West attire complete with cowboy hat and boots told them with a broad smile.

“Why thank you darlin’, we will.” McCoy answered with a smile as the woman pointed towards a large wooden bar backed with vintage framed photographs from the Old West period in American history.

There were only 3 empty bar stools and with a wave of his hand, Spock insisted that Kirk, McCoy and Uhura sit and he moved to stand closely behind Uhura raising his right hand to lightly lay upon her right shoulder. Spock was now determined to make sure that ALL the males at the bar knew that Nyota was ‘his’. He had noticed several males looking at his adun’a as they passed by and his protective instincts demanded that he keep her close to him now.

“Please excuse me.” A beautiful and unusually tall Orion woman interrupted suddenly from behind them as they all turned to look at her. “I sincerely apologize that my hostess did not recognize you out of uniform. But please accept our hospitality and allow us to serve you now in our VIP room as our special guests.”

As McCoy stood up he smiled broadly at the woman before pointing at Kirk. “Well ma’am, we may be VIPs all right, but this gentleman here is also a birthday boy.”

The lady smiled dazzlingly at Kirk “Well now, I think we can accommodate the birthday boy as well.”

“And we also have two newlyweds here with us.” Kirk informed her with a huge smile as he nodded towards Spock and Uhura.

The woman’s smile grew even wider as she turned to look at Spock and Uhura. “How wonderful! Congratulations to you both!” she replied with a hearty laugh. “You ALL honor us with your presence this evening.” With that said she turned to lead them away from the bar and into the restaurant. “And I hope you brought your largest appetites with you, because our menu will leave you most satisfied.”

Spock reached out to take Uhura’s left hand within his right one as they followed the woman. Spock was well aware now that their meal was about to run longer than usual and this did not please him at all. Friendships and birthdays notwithstanding, his patience was rapidly deteriorating now as was his willpower. And as he glanced down at his adun’a’s most visually pleasing backside, he now wished for neither sustenance nor companionship as his only desire was his Nyota. Suddenly he felt Nyota’s fingers tighten around his. He could now feel her sending peace and calmness to him. He let out a small sigh of impatience and slowly loosened the grip he now had on her hand. He then felt her unspoken words thru their marital bond: ‘Do not worry my husband; we will excuse ourselves immediately after we eat and we will then have the rest of the night to celebrate our marriage privately.’

Nyota suddenly remembered Kril’es’ note to them. “But since news seems to travel at warp speed around here, we will need to contact your father and grandmother as well as my parents when we return to our apartment in order to inform them in person of the circumstances by which we have entered into our marriage bond.” She quickly whispered to him in High Vulcan. “Only then will we be left to ourselves undisturbed.” She felt him stiffen immediately at her words.

As much as Spock did not wish to add any further delays to the consummation of their marriage, he knew that Nyota’s words to him were wise. “Most logical, my wife.” He replied softly, his irritation beginning to fade slowly from him with the continued feel of her warm and supple hand within his.

Nyota glanced up at him and smiled broadly at him as her new ‘title’ seemed to echo inside her head. “I am honored, my husband.” She replied her eyes dancing with happiness at his words.

He felt a burst of what he knew to be pride well up within him at her use of his new ‘title’. Seeing her so happy suddenly moved him to tease her. “But I must now inform you that once our friendship based obligations here as well as our familial ones are fulfilled; we will not be leaving our apartment for quite some time, my wife.”

“Is that so, my husband?” she teased him back sparing a quick glance up at him as they continued to walk together.

“On my word as a bonded Vulcan male, my wife.” He confirmed, tenderly squeezing her hand in affirmation.

“Then I will order provisions to be delivered to our apartment this evening so we will not be forced to leave the seclusion of our apartment prematurely, my husband.” She teased him back.

“A most LOGICAL course of action, my wife.” He acknowledged nodding at her noting that her smile had grown even wider and that her eyes now held what he knew to be mischievousness within their mahogany depths. They both knew for a fact now that logic would have very little to do with their planned sexual intimacies.

As they approached a set of wooden steps leading up to the second level of the restaurant, Spock let go of her hand and allowed her to walk in front of him as they traveled upward. Spock was going to ensure that NO ONE, especially any males would be given a chance to catch a glimpse of Nyota’s thighs as she climbed the stairs. He was reserving that sight all to himself as was his right now as her adun. Spock had to acknowledge to himself the fact that his protectiveness of her had increased tenfold since they had entered into their marriage bond. And he knew that he must manage such intense feelings closely in order to avoid unnecessary conflicts which would result in physical altercations. It was not his desire to end up in the station’s brig on their wedding night. The thought of Nyota alone in their bed was NOT a pleasant one for him.

The food and the service were excellent but as expected the round table’s conversations drew out the length of their meal. And once they had finished the main courses, their servers brought a well laden dessert cart to their table. At that point Spock and Uhura had excused themselves from the table. And thankfully their exit was met with only a nod and a slight wave as Kirk and McCoy quickly bid them farewell before immediately turning their attentions back to the four very beautiful Orion waitresses who had now surrounded the two of them and had begun hand feeding them various desserts from the cart. Seeing the duo now sufficiently distracted, Nyota looked up to smile knowingly at Spock and tugged gently on his hand to swiftly lead the way out of the restaurant. During their dinner she had spoken to their server privately in Orion so as not to be understood by either McCoy or Kirk asking for a ‘love’ favor to ensure that McCoy and Kirk were kept distracted after the main meal. And being Orion, their server had quickly agreed to grant Nyota such a favor so that she and Spock could get on to their nuptial intimacies as soon as possible. 

Once out of the restaurant, they began to swiftly walk hand in hand in the direction of their apartment. Gently steering their way, Spock began directing their course which he believed to be the shortest possible path to their apartment. But unfortunately this shortest path had inadvertently taken them in front of the station’s command building.

“Commander, Lieutenant, a word.” Commodore Paris called out loudly to them from the steps of the building, stopping the two newlyweds dead in their tracks, their hands quickly disengaging as they heard the Commodore’s voice.

Spock immediately regretted his choice of paths to their apartment. Uhura’s shoulders slumped slightly as they immediately turned towards the Commodore and both she and Spock began to obediently follow the Commodore up the steps towards the station’s command building. Through their bond they felt each other’s disappointment both at being stopped from returning to their apartment, as well as understanding that the likelihood of a lengthy conversation with the Commodore was most likely about to follow. As they walked, Spock became somewhat concerned that not completing the ship’s reports in lieu of attending Kirk’s party would now ‘come back to haunt him’ as Admiral Pike was quite fond of saying about procrastination in the completion of ship’s reports.

Once inside the Commodore’s office the Commodore motioned for them to be seated in two chairs which faced the open side of her desk. She then sat down in her own chair gracefully swiveling it around in order to face both of them. “I do apologize for shanghaiing the two of you, but I have been in recent contact with Hakausu Kril'es and he has imparted news to me which I felt required that I speak with the two of you privately.” She explained to them her eyes bright with obvious happiness as she spoke. “And I am quite pleased now to offer my sincere congratulations to both of you on your marriage.” She then paused momentarily as if in reflection. “And even though I understand that the circumstances surrounding your marital bonding were not the best for starting your lives together, I truly believe that adversity is an important part of the cement that binds a good marriage together. I have found this to be quite true in my 52 years of marriage.”

“Thank you, Commodore.” Spock responded politely relaxing his posture slightly in his chair.

“We do appreciate your kind words, Commodore.” Uhura added with a smile, her own body relaxing somewhat.

Commodore Paris smiled at them once again before looking at each of them in turn. “And now on to my professional agenda. I have drawn orders here on my desk that directly involves each of you.” She began glancing down at her PADD quickly before recapturing their eyes once again. She now turned her full attention to Uhura. “I have just reviewed and approved your promotion Lieutenant to Lieutenant Commander. Congratulations Lieutenant Commander Uhura.”

Uhura sucked in a quick breath of surprise. Spock turned his head to look at his bond mate with open pride. “A well deserved promotion indeed.” Spock agreed softly as Uhura turned to look up and stare into his eyes before a smile began to break out over her face.

“Thank you Commodore.” Uhura replied turning back to Commodore Paris.

“No thanks necessary, Lt. Commander. You promotion was based upon your exemplary record as well as your previous and most recent heroics. And as for you, Commander.” Commodore Paris began turning to fully face Spock as she spoke. “I also have promotion orders drawn for you.”

Spock swiftly turned to face Commodore squarely once again. “Commodore, although I do appreciate the offer of a promotion, I do NOT wish to command. My professional goal in Star Fleet continues to be serving Star Fleet in the capacity of Chief Science Officer aboard the Enterprise.”

“Captain Kirk thought you would say that.” Commodore Paris replied with just a hint of a smile followed with a beat of silence as she continued to hold his impassive gaze. “And in spite of my opinion that Star Fleet is in dire need of more quality Captains such as yourself, I will now accept your refusal of this offered promotion. In its stead however, I do insist that you accept the Grankite Order of Tactics for your brilliant plan to defeat the hive.”

“Commodore, I was not alone in designing the plan to defeat the hive. I must insist…” Spock countered but did not complete his intended reply as Commodore Paris quickly held up her right hand in order to stop him mid sentence.

“Were you not the originator of this most unique combat stratagem?” Paris countered quickly with a not-so-subtle challenge in her voice.

“He was indeed, Commodore.” Uhura responded with certainty as Spock quickly cut his eyes at her, barely managing to suppress the rise of his left eyebrow. But her pride in him outweighed any possible insubordination reprimand now. Spock had already turned down three previous promotion offers to the rank of Captain, and his medals and commendations nearly filled up the broad chest of his dress uniform….which by the way ALWAYS had her swooning whenever he dressed in it. She KNEW for a fact that the Grankite award would be a most welcome addition for him. And as Spock nodded his silent acquiescence to the Commodore’s wishes, Nyota’s smile grew even wider.

“Then it is settled. Congratulations, Commander.” Commodore Paris announced to him with a smile. She then turned in her seat to address both of them once again. “Station command will set up the formal promotion ceremony and award presentation in 5 standard days at your staff meeting.” She continued nodding at them. Then after cutting her eyes swiftly to Spock “Oh and by the way Commander, your XO ship’s reports will also be due in 5 standard days.” She paused slightly, the corners of her eyes crinkling in apparent amusement now. “I realize that 5 standard days is not a great deal of time, but perhaps it will be sufficient to allow the two of you enough duty-free time to at least BEGIN to adjust to your new status as a married couple.”

Spock could not help himself as his left eyebrow rose into his hair line at the Commodore’s unexpected but quite generous words.

Uhura smiled broadly at the Commodore. “We do appreciate the time to ourselves very much, Commodore. Thank you…for everything.” Uhura replied sincerely.

“So until then, Commander and Lieutenant Commander, you are dismissed.” Commodore Paris stated formally nodding her head at both of them as she dismissed them.

Spock and Uhura rose immediately to attention, nodding their heads in affirmation and respect to the Commodore before both of them in unison turned and walked swiftly out of her office.

Once out of her office Spock immediately engulfed her right hand within his large left one. Through their bond she felt his pride and satisfaction with the recent events. She glanced over at him and smiled up at him mirroring both emotions with her own before adding her happiness to the bond, which he quickly pushed back to her through their bond. “Well now Mister.” She began to tease him once they were outside the Yorktown’s command building again. “I’m not sure if 5 days is enough to even BEGIN to adjust, do you?”

Spock immediately stopped them in the middle of the walkway looking down at her with such love and passion that she felt herself actually tremble as his intense, dark eyes caught and held hers. “Although I am not certain that the quantity will be entirely sufficient, I would suggest however that we use the limited time graciously allocated to us wisely.” He replied to her in a soft, but firm voice.

“Wisely and well, mister.” She responded with a huge smile and they once again began to walk quickly towards their apartment.

Two large boxes filled with the provisions she had ordered during Kirk’s birthday meal were waiting for them when they arrived at the door of their apartment. Nyota giggled as Spock eyed the boxes suspiciously.

“It appears that you have become quite adept at shielding information from me, my wife.” Spock began in Vulcan as he turned to look down at her. “Obviously there are certain items in these boxes that you do not wish that I be made aware of at this time.”

“There very well may be one or more surprises for you in these boxes, my husband.” She teased him back also in Vulcan as he coded the door open and then placed each of the boxes quickly inside the door, glancing over his shoulder at her as a reminder for her to not move. Even though she was very familiar with his protective actions of her, she suddenly felt a shiver of anticipation move through her body in a single intense wave with the realization that once inside the door the years of waiting to be intimate with him would finally be over.

But instead of walking through the doorway, Spock suddenly spun around and gathered her up into his arms into the beginnings of what he had researched was an old Earth tradition in which the male carries his new bride across the threshold of their domicile on their wedding night. His move obviously caught her unawares causing her to place her arms around his neck reflexively in order to maintain her balance as she audibly sucked in a quick breath.

“So it would seem that I too have a FEW surprises for you, my wife.” He teased her as he quickly stepped over the threshold of the doorway and the door slid silently closed behind them. “Secure door.” He commanded the security system once they were inside.

“Door secured.” The security system replied.

Spock quickly walked towards the bedroom cradling the still silent Nyota firmly but gently within his arms as he moved. Once inside he swiftly crossed the room to stand beside the large bed as he slowly and carefully lay her down on top of the bed covers at the same time leaning down to kiss her tenderly on the lips.

Her arms tugged gently on his neck as he began to lean away from her and slowly released her from his grasp, and she quickly leaned up from the bed to capture his lips once again.

Not wanting to be apart from her, he then slowly began to lower himself onto her body making sure to support his weight properly as their kiss deepened. His arousal, which had been simmering since Kirk’s party, suddenly flared within his body and his erection quickly began to grow.

She found she couldn’t suppress a moan as she felt the hard length of him press down upon her thru the thin fabric of her dress. Her arousal uncontrollably blossomed and she dimly became aware of her underpants becoming quite damp.

And as her womanly scent surrounded him, he felt his self control begin to slip even more. He slowly pulled away from her mouth then quickly leaned his head down to suckle her neck, moving his kisses lower to her clavicle and then down onto her sternum trailing kisses down her chest before stopping at the neck line of her dress. Her skin tasted of salt and her own brand of heated spices. His arousal had begun to spike and he now found that he had to tamp down the primal urge to rip the dress from her body with his bare teeth.

She threaded her hands into his inky soft hair as he began to kiss her neck, closing her eyes at the sensation of his hot lips as they moved against her bare skin. As he lifted his head up from her bosom, their eyes immediately locked. The brown in his irises was now black with passion and she felt herself being drawn into their depths, her own passion rising even more.

She lowered her hands quickly to his waist, grasped the bottom of his shirt, and began to pull his shirt up and over his abdomen. His eyes now focused intently on hers, he leaned back from her and quickly pulled his shirt up and over his head throwing the now discarded shirt to the other side of the bed before locking eyes with her once again.

She quickly looked down, her eyes now feasting upon the sight before her and she found herself reflexively reaching up with her hands and slowly running the tips of her fingers through his black chest hair as he unconsciously leaned back down into her hands. His eyes fell closed at the sensation of her warm soft hands upon his chest and he stilled as she continued to touch him sensually. His lok now strained against the fabric in his pants.

His chest hair felt so soft against her finger tips as she continued to explore his wide, muscular chest. “T’nash-veh.” She whispered seductively to him as he slowly opened his eyes.

“Ha, t’du” he replied softly, leaning down to press his bare chest to her still clothed chest as he kissed her lips once again. Slowly sliding her arms out from between them she wound them around him coming to rest upon his bare, muscular back her fingers trailing fire as she slowly began to move her hands and trace the hard outlines of the muscles of his back.

As she opened her mouth to him, she reached out with her tongue to find his as they deepened the kiss further. Her hands began to stroke his back up and down along his spine as his body continued to melt into hers. She could feel the heat of his lok against her left thigh and she had to fight the sudden urge to rip his pants from his hot body.

The computer voice insistently announcing the call from her parents was on its third repetition before she managed to work her hands in between them and onto his chest. She began to gently push him off of her. “My parents!” she exclaimed to him as he slowly leaned back from her. She noticed that his eyes were unfocused and his look dazed. “We forgot to call them!”

His eyes suddenly opened wide with realization and he swiftly but gently pulled her up from the bed as she handed him his shirt. “Auto engage.” Spock ordered the com station, hastily pulling his shirt back over his head as Nyota brushed past him headed towards the com station.

“Auto engage on.” The computer voice responded “T-minus ten seconds and counting.”

Spock quickly pulled up another chair next to Nyota’s in front of the com station. He looked over at her and found that she was quite busy attempting to straighten her dress as well as combing her fingers through her tousled hair. Still somewhat dazed from their intimate kiss he now found her movements almost memorizing. Even now in her haste she was so very beautiful. Suddenly the screen changed from the Yorktown logo to a live view of Nyota’s parents, abruptly ending Spock’s focus on his adun’a as he cut his eyes to the screen before them.

“Watoto wangu!” Aisha, Nyota’s mother called out to them her face bearing a much too calm expression which Nyota immediately recognized as forced.

Nyota knew that she had some explaining to do and fast. “Mama, Baba!” she replied tensing her shoulders “We were just about to com you….”

“You were?” Aisha interrupted raising the ‘I don’t believe you’ eyebrow as she glanced over at Spock appraisingly and then swiftly returned her gaze back to her daughter.

Nyota noticed her mother’s appraising look and quickly glanced over at Spock seeing much to her horror that he had managed to put his shirt on inside out in his haste to get re-dressed. And here she had been so busy getting her clothes and hair in some semblance of order that she had not even checked on her husband’s appearance….some wife she was now turning out to be. She was praying now that her mother would show some mercy and not call Spock out on his wardrobe malfunction. She was fairly certain that her father would never even take notice of the condition of Spock’s shirt.

Spock immediately felt Nyota’s concern as he noticed Nyota’s mother’s fleeting but appraising look. Spock quickly glanced down at his shirt and realized that he had placed the garment on himself without righting it. Now he understood the reason behind his Nyota’s feelings at the moment. He quickly reassured his adun’a through their bond that his appearance was his own fault and not hers. His only concern was for Nyota’s mental well being at the moment. The condition of his shirt simply did not matter.

“Are you two alright?” Suhuba asked intently in Standard, his face showing a genuine concern now. “We had heard that Enterprise had been destroyed in defense of the Yorktown and there had been numerous fatalities and injuries on board.”

Nyota’s head dropped in sadness at the recent memories. Here she had been half expecting her parents to have somehow found out that she and Spock had gotten married and had commed them only to confirm their marriage instead the fact that she and Spock had lost 41 comrades the day before……some Lieutenant Commander she was now turning out to be. She bowed her head and a single tear dropped from her left eye onto her lap.

Spock immediately reached out to take Nyota’s right hand within his left one quickly pushing unconditional love and support over to her. “Nyota and I cannot comment on the current condition of the Enterprise or its crew because we are not authorized to do so at this time. But we can assure you both that we are indeed quite well at the moment.”

Nyota squeezed Spock’s hand in thanks as she looked up to watch her parent’s posture relax somewhat. She quickly reached up to wipe her left cheek dry with her left hand. “Yes, Mama and Baba, we are fine.” She reiterated feeling her spirit now being lifted back up through her bond with Spock. Her love for him burned so brightly within her now. She quickly pushed back both her love and appreciation to him. Taking a single calming breath she began. “The past 24 hours have been quite difficult for us both. But we do have some good news to share with you now.”

Nyota watched as her mother sucked in a quick breath in both surprise and relief. “Mama, Baba….Spock and I were married yesterday.” She finished as she noted the new looks of confusion and concern on her parent’s faces. Spock let go of her right hand and tenderly wrapped his left arm around her waist as she leaned slightly into him, grateful as always for his support.

“Baby girl?” Suhuba asked quietly his head cocking to one side in confusion as his wife sat surprisingly silent at his side.

Nyota smiled at her parents through the tears that had begun to well up once again in her eyes. “Spock was seriously injured during the incident yesterday. Our CMO was able to perform surgery on him and stop his internal bleeding but Spock had become very weak by that time.” She began as one tear unwillingly fell from her right eye. Spock immediately tightened his left arm around her in an effort to both comfort and to reassure her. “The only chance then left to save Spock’s life was if he were able to enter a self-induced Vulcan healing trance. But the one Vulcan healer aboard the Yorktown was unable to assist Spock in entering his healing trance because Spock had grown too weak to join minds with him. Since the mental bond between Spock and I was still very strong, the Vulcan healer was then able to join Spock’s mind to mine in the Vulcan marriage ceremony called kal'i'farr. And by joining our minds I was then able to help Spock enter into his healing trance. Although it took over 20 hours to do so, Spock was then able to make a complete recovery from his injuries.”

Nyota’s mother’s eyes grew wide and tears began filling her eyes as Nyota relayed the circumstances of their marriage to her and her husband. “So you two are really married now?” she asked quietly, her voice noticeably trembling.

“Ndiyo, Mama!” Nyota replied wiping away the threat of her own tears falling anew by quickly brushing her hand across her eyes and wiping the moisture on her dress out of sight of the camera. ”Once Spock had recovered and we had some time to ourselves, we agreed that we shouldn’t annul our marriage simply because of the circumstances under which we were married…..and that we really did want to stay married to each other.”

“FINALLY!” Suhuba blurted out happily as he hugged his wife to his side with such force that the movement nearly caused both of them to fall off the bench they were seated upon, which in turn caused both of them to begin laughing as they struggled to regain their balance.

“It is ABOUT TIME!” Aisha added swiping vigorously at both her eyes as she attempted to wipe her tears away. Suhuba immediately handed her a tissue and Aisha began to dab the remaining moisture from her cheeks.

“I would hope that you get leave to come home soon so we can have a marriage celebration for you both here in Africa with the whole family.” Suhuba remarked with a broad smile.

“Yes Baba!” Nyota replied happily “Spock and I will be visiting Earth as well as New Vulcan during our extended leave. We will work out the details of when and how long our leave will be at our staff meeting in 5 standard days.”

Spock had kept silent listening to and supporting his adun’a. But knowing Nyota’s modesty he felt he could remain silent no longer. Her parents deserved to receive more good news after the emotionally stressful recent events “I also wish to make you aware that Nyota will be receiving a field promotion to Lieutenant Commander in 5 days.”

Nyota rolled her eyes towards the ceiling as her father’s “Whoop!” loudly sounded over the com’s audio.

“And YOUR Grankite Order of Tactics.” Nyota added cutting her eyes to look up at him.

Another loud “Whoop!” from Suhuba filled the air actually vibrating the speakers on the com unit causing Nyota to begin laughing at her father’s unbridled enthusiasm.

“Promotions and awards aside” Nyota’s mother began cutting her eyes from Nyota to Spock and back again quickly “What I really want to know now is just WHEN I can expect grand babies from you two!”

“Mama!” Suhuba chided her. “Leave OUR children ALONE.”

“Not until I get at least a dozen grandbabies from them.” Aisha emphatically replied.

“MAMA!” Nyota and Suhuba cried out simultaneously.

Spock pulled Nyota even closer into him. The thought of having children with his Nyota was a most welcome one indeed. But his adun’a’s health was paramount to him. And twelve offspring would most likely result in some form of lasting health issues for the mother of his children. Spock simply would not allow that to happen. He and Nyota had discussed having children before their trip to Africa during winter break prior to her graduation from Star Fleet. But after all the events that had taken place in their lives after their discussion, perhaps it was time now to revisit their previous decision. By his calculations, Nyota was only 2.1 standard days from ovulation in her current cycle and he immediately felt his lok stir at the thought.

Nyota glanced up at him and her eyebrows rose high on her forehead. Obviously Spock was not alone in his thoughts at the moment.

Nyota’s mom crossed her arms in a defiant manner and turned to glare at her husband before turning back to the camera. “Don’t you dare ‘mama’ me! I have already been waiting over four years for you two to get married and give me my grandbabies, and my patience is now officially at an END.”

Nyota quickly tilted her head up to once again lock eyes with Spock before she turned back to the camera and smiled broadly at her mother. “Understood, Mama. I promise that Spock and I will talk about it before our staff meeting.”

“Well now…..judging by the look of BOTH of you, I doubt very much that you will be doing a lot of talking during the next five days.” Her mother replied with a wry smile.

“MAMA!” Nyota and Suhuba cried out simultaneously once again as Aisha began to laugh loudly, nearly doubling over at she swayed into her husband for support.

Nyota looked scandalized as Spock glanced down at her and he could not fathom the reason behind her behavior. He believed that Nyota’s mother was being quite logical in her assumption about the nature of his and Nyota’s activities in the very near future. From what he had studied of human social norms, intense sexual relations were commonplace with ‘newlyweds’.

“OK, OK…… I will TRY to be more patient.” Aisha told them as she began to catch her breath from laughing so hard.

“You had better!” Suhuba chastised her gently. “After all they have been through; give our children a break, Aisha!”

“Very well…I will give you two months then.” Aisha loudly proclaimed to them with a huge smile.

Nyota raised her eyebrows again at her mother as Suhuba rolled his eyes upward in outward exasperation. “Just let us know when you two will be coming home.” He told them wrapping his arm around his wife in mock restraint. “And I will do my best to keep your mother under control until then.” To which Aisha rolled her eyes dramatically at the camera expressing her doubts as to her husband’s abilities nonverbally.

“Thank you BABA! And yes, we will com you when we receive our leave schedules.” Nyota told them leaning into Spock as he pulled her in close to him once again. “Please give everyone a hug and a kiss…for us.” she told her parents hugging Spock even closer to her.

And with a final wave from her parents the screen once again returned to the Yorktown’s logo.

Nyota immediately rose from her chair and then quickly put her left hand on Spock’s shoulder in order to prevent him from rising. “And now to attend to my wifely duties, my husband.” She announced to him, slowly leaning down as her fingers traced their way down his chest and onto the planes of his abdomen.

Spock sucked in a quick breath of surprise as his body began to automatically respond to her touch. His lok twitched as her hands moved lower to his waist to take the bottom edge of his shirt within her grasp.

“Raise your arms over your head, my husband.” She commanded in Vulcan tugging gently on his shirt as she began to straighten her back.

He obediently raised his arms and closed his eyes reflexively as he felt her hands glide along his waist before pulling his shirt up and off of his head.

She was smiling broadly at him when he reopened his eyes. As she held his righted shirt within her hands, her eyelids lowered as she looked at his bare chest. His lok twitched again as she continued to look at him quite heatedly. And with a sudden unexpected swiftness she rucked her dress up to her waist and straddled his lap, winding his shirt around his neck as she did so. Then using his shirt she gently pulled his head to hers and kissed him passionately. He immediately cradled her within his arms as she deepened the kiss. She then repositioned her head and with the new angle she opened her mouth to his and reached out with her tongue to meet his.

He slowly slid his hands to her waist and shifted her on his lap as his lok began to protest her positioning and the distance from its intended target zone. Once in position, he began to pull her down firmly onto his rapidly growing erection. He heard her moan softly making him shift slightly under her as he instinctively adjusted the alignment of his lok with her kotik. And as her scent of arousal further enveloped him, he once again felt all rational thought begin to leave him. But as he positioned his legs so that he could rise up with her within his arms and take her to their bed, his body froze as the com station came to life once again.

“Incoming call from New Vulcan.” The computer voice announced loudly.

“Auto engage with 20 second standby.” Nyota called out quickly scrambling to her feet after breaking their kiss with an audible ‘pop’. She swiftly shook out Spock’s shirt before snapping the fabric at arms length in an effort to straighten the garment further. “Arms up.” She commanded as he obediently but slowly raised his arms. She noted the dazed look in his eyes and smiled in satisfaction as she gently tugged his shirt over his head and arms before pulling it down to his waist. She patted him tenderly on the chest as she stood back up. “Just wait until I get you in OUR bed, Mister.” She told him her smile widening as he blinked several times in succession. She lean over him and quickly raked the fingers of her left hand through his hair on the back of his head to smooth it before moving the fingers of her left hand to his forehead in an effort to straighten his bangs. Then she swiftly sat down next to him and began straightening her own dress and hair as the computer counted down the last 5 seconds.

Spock’s mind slowly began to clear as the computer counted down the time. He glanced over to watch Nyota finish straightening out her dress, his desire for her barely controlled.

The Yorktown logo suddenly dissolved into what Spock recognized as T’Pau’s residence on New Vulcan. Both T’Pau and Sarek held up their hands in the ta’al which Spock and Nyota immediately returned.

“Most honored grandmother and father.” Spock began as both he and Nyota bowed their heads in respect to the elder Vulcans. He knew without a doubt that with TPau’s Federation connections she was more informed than either Nyota or himself about their current professional and personal circumstances and explanations were unnecessary.

“Most cherished grandson and granddaughter.” T’Pau replied to them with a slight nod in return. “I was quite pleased to hear from Hakausu Kril'es that you had recovered from your injuries my grandson. And I was also quite pleased to hear from him that you and Ny-o-ta had completed kal'i'farr.” T’Pau quietly told them both with a quite notable infliction upon the word ‘kal’I’farr’.

“And so as our tradition dictates, we now welcome you both as heads of your household to our clan.” Sarek informed them formally slightly bowing his head as he spoke to them. “We trust that you have received the ceremonial robes that we had commissioned for you.”

Nyota quickly bowed her head respectfully to the elder Vulcans and fought hard to keep her facial expression neutral and respectful as she thought about the gorgeous ceremonial robes. The Vulcan trading company shop on board the Yorktown had no doubt worked overtime in order to complete the embroidering of their clan name onto the robes with such short notice. She made a mental note to stop by the shop and thank the owners. “Yes most honored Father and Grandmother, we did receive the robes and sincerely thank you both for such aesthetically pleasing, symbolic, as well as functional gifts.” She continued not able to keep the smile out of her voice as she fought to keep the controlled expression on her face.

Spock also bowed his head to his father and grandmother. “Such gifts are indeed most welcome and your generosity is most appreciated. And we will be honored to wear the robes when we visit New Vulcan during our extended leave.” He added quietly not daring to even think about his adun’a wrapped up within her robe, preferably without any other garments.

“We very much look forward to your visit.” Sarek responded as T’Pau nodded her head slightly in silent agreement. “And we will hold a u'thet to honor your joining when you arrive. Do you yet have a date set for your arrival?”

“We are scheduled for a staff meeting in 5 standard days and will be given our orders during this meeting.” Spock explained quietly “We will com you to let you know our leave schedule afterwards.”

Glancing quickly over at Nyota, Spock then continued. “Nyota will be receiving her field promotion to Lieutenant Commander at this staff meeting.” He told them as Nyota quickly poked him with the index finger of her right hand making sure her hand was out of the view of the camera. Spock never flinched. “She has earned this promotion in light of her recent heroics.

Both Sarek’s and T’Pau’s left eyebrow rose in unison at his words. Had Nyota not been annoyed with Spock she might have giggled at the sight of the two elder Vulcans’ mirrored reactions of quite obvious approval.

“And Spock will be receiving the Grankite Order of Tactics at the staff meeting for his brilliance in devising the plan which resulted in the successful defense of the Yorktown space station.” She quickly added with a sidelong glance at Spock who frowned slightly at her causing her to smile sweetly at him in return.

“Then we will have much to celebrate when you arrive, grandson and granddaughter.” T’Pau replied with a nod before narrowing her eyes slightly in what Nyota had learned to be the precursor to T’Pau’s ‘teasing’. “And I will also be quite interested in learning during your visit with us, the precise timeline for your plan to increase the Vuhlkansu population.”

Now it was her and Spock’s time to raise their own eyebrows in surprise. Apparently Hakausu Kril'es had given a VERY detailed report to T’Pau about the circumstances surrounding their marriage ceremony.

Spock cleared his throat quietly before responding. “Nyota and I do plan to discuss this topic at length in the near future.” He replied as Nyota looked up at him a small smile now breaking out on her face before she quickly turned her head back to intently watch the elder Vulcans’ slight but noticeable reactions to his words. Quite obviously his father and grandmother very much approved of their planned topic of discussion.

“Indeed.” Sarek responded quickly to Spock’s words. “We will then await your communiqué as to your travel schedule. Until then live long and prosper my son and daughter.” He bade them as both he and T’Pau raised their hand in the ta’al which Spock and Nyota quickly returned.

“Live long and prosper most honored father and grandmother.” They echoed in return bowing their heads in respect as the screen dissolved back into the Yorktown logo.

“My husband, it would appear that our family quite intent in their desire for us to increase the Vuhlkansu population. Do you also share this desire?” She teased him as he quickly rose up to his feet before swiftly reaching down to pick her up once again in a bridal carry.

“I do.” He stated firmly as her arms went around his neck and he began carrying her towards their bedroom. “I do indeed.”

She giggled at him and snuggled her forehead into his neck as he carried her across the room and into the bedroom…THEIR bedroom. Suddenly she felt hesitation through their bond. Then she quickly felt concern mixed with….self doubt. Leaning her head back she immediately sought out his eyes but he was so focused on his footing as he carried her that he would not meet her eyes.

Slowly and carefully he lay her down on the bed just as he had done before her parents had called. He looked down at her and saw the line of worry between her eyes grow. He wished to discuss his concerns with her before his passion overcame him once again. He ducked his head down as he searched for the proper words to tell her.

“Tell me what troubles you, Spokh.” She asked him softly in Vulcan, reaching up to brush the fingertips of her left hand across his right cheek. “Tell me.” She implored him as she cupped his dimpled chin within her hand.

“I do not wish….” He began softly as she gingerly pulled on his chin in order to get him to look her in the eyes. “…. to injure you.” He finished bluntly his eyes capturing hers as she listened intently to him, her own eyes growing large with her understanding. “I am…” he began clearing his throat once softly “I am quite ……inexperienced in these matters and my passion for you is so great that I fear I will not be able to keep from injuring you as we join our bodies together.” He quickly let out the breath he didn’t realize he was holding with his admission.

“My beloved” she began with a smile once again trailing her fingers across his cheek as he reflexively leaned into her touch. She continued with a soft smile for him as he opened his eyes once again to look her in the eyes. “I am a bit rusty myself….actually more than a bit. Since I left for Star Fleet Academy my only sexual companions have been my trusty right hand and the vibrators that Gaila had coerced me into purchasing.” She began giggling at the memories of late afternoons after class shopping at Good Vibrations with her room mate. Her giggling quickly ceased as she looked deeply into his eyes and began to speak again “So perhaps it would be wise if we were to learn each other’s bodies in a similar way in which we learned each other’s personalities and minds….slowly and carefully, my husband.”

He reached out to cup her cheek with his right hand, his thumb rubbing soft circles into her skin as he leaned his head towards her touching his forehead gently to hers. “A wise course of action, my wife.” He replied before slowly lowering himself onto the bed beside her. “Would you then be my guide in this endeavor, my beloved?”

“Ha.” She softly replied in Vulcan reaching out to take the hem of his shirt within her petite hands. “But first things first” she continued in Standard with a giggle sitting up next to him as he obediently sat up next to her on their bed. “We certainly can’t expect to gain such knowledge fully clothed, my husband.” She reached up and back quickly unfastening Amanda’s necklace. She leaned over and carefully laid the necklace on top of the small bedside table. “I intend to go to the marketplace to purchase another case for this.” She told him quietly turning her head back to look at him and then swiveling her body back to him her attention once again completely on him.

“And I will accompany you…later.” He affirmed as she reached out once again to him. He quickly took a breath and closed his eyes as the long fingers of her hands once again skimmed along his ribcage before pulling his shirt up and over his head.

“Yes….much later.” She replied with a smile as she quickly tossed the discarded shirt onto the chest which sat at the foot of their bed. As he opened his eyes she reached out with both hands and laid her palms flat on his hot chest as she pushed him down to lay on his back. She smiled at his lack of resistance and let her thoughts of mock superiority travel across their bond. ‘I am very much enjoying this power I have over you now, my husband’ she silently teased him.

“You have always had such power over me, my wife.” He answered her back audibly “And from the very first moment that my eyes beheld you.” He added as she immediately stopped the movement of her fingers as they trailed down his chest onto his abdomen following the trail of black body hair downward.

She smiled broadly down at him, her eyes twinkling with sheer delight at the memory of their first meeting. “Well then” she began with a giggle “I should have listened to Gaila after all.” She told him as her hands began to move once again and her nimble fingers began to slowly undo the fastener of his pants. “She told me that I needed to rip the clothes off of you right then and there on that track and have my way with you.” She finished with a laugh as the fastener released and she began to unfasten the bindings one at a time until she had his pants loose around his waist. “Perhaps I should com her now and….”

She suddenly found herself flat on her back, his face less than 10 centimeters from hers. “Perhaps you should NOT com her now.” He told her firmly as he closed the gap between them and kissed her passionately.

Within seconds she had forgotten all about Gaila as well as everyone else in the universe that did not belong to the set of hot lips that were devouring hers at the moment. She reached down and began to slowly push his pants down until she could push no farther. She then felt his right arm brush against hers as he reached down to continue to remove his pants but not before kicking his boots off to land with dull thuds onto the floor. In the quiet of the room she then heard the sound of the soft fabric of his pants hitting the floor. Not wanting to break their kiss, she slowly trailed the fingers of her right hand down along his back to rest on what she knew was the taunt and now very bare, well muscled left buttock of her Vulcan husband. She found herself smiling into their kiss as she remembered a little known fact that most Vulcan males, including her husband of course, considered wearing underwear most illogical.

Spock suddenly broke the kiss and pulled back to look down at her inquisitively.

She smiled up at him as she raised her hands up to push up gently on his chest. Humor was quickly replaced with desire as her fingers rove across his broad chest. “It will be too difficult to take my dress off while I am lying down.” She told him as he obediently rolled over to the far side of the bed and propped his head up on his right forearm and began to watch her intently. “I really LIKE this dress and I intend to keep it in one piece, mister.” She added in a teasing manner. She tried her best to keep her movements sensual and not jump immediately up from the bed as she slowly stood up next to the bed. She wanted to savor this moment forever in her mind as she began to perform her very first strip tease for her husband. And as she readied herself, she did her best not to openly stare at his naked form, a certain prominent part of it which was now in a very visible state of arousal. But try as she might she couldn’t keep her eyes from darting between his face and that part of his anatomy she had often fantasized about. And suddenly possessive of what she saw, she found herself thinking out loud. “Mine.” She whispered under her breath and she immediately witnessed his long, lean body visibly tense under her heated and possessive gaze.

“Forever yours, my beloved.” He affirmed simply as he swiftly rose into a sitting position. His body leaned towards her and he slowly rose up onto his knees as he felt himself become even more aroused in anticipation of her next actions.

She leaned towards him slightly as she reached down to take the hem of her dress within her hands before slowly pulling the garment up and over her head, tossing the dress to lightly land on his shirt atop the chest at the foot of their bed.

As his eyes roved slowly over her lithe body now dressed only in her lacy undergarments and silk stockings, she coyly bent over and began to unfasten the buckles of her long boots. He suddenly felt his body move on its own volition and rise up to quickly round the bed. He immediately sank to his knees in front of her as she turned towards him. Finding himself unable to speak he had to restrain himself as he grasped her by the hips and pushed her gently down to sit upon the bed. Because he was swiftly losing his fine motor skills, he then clumsily began to remove her left boot unfastening the bindings from the top to the bottom of the boot before gently tugging the boot off. He then began to trace the line of her leg up from her calf to her thigh to find the edge of the stocking with his fingertips marveling at the smooth texture and warm heat of her long, lean mocha leg as his fingers moved. His hands trembling slightly now, he gently tugged the stocking down her leg pulling it off of her toes and discarding it to lay with her dress on top of his shirt.

She watched with both passion and fascination as he carefully removed her left boot and stocking. And even though he was being so gentle with her, she found herself quickly becoming impatient with his lack of speed in getting her undressed. She closed her eyes briefly as she concentrated on calming her thoughts and began to focus only on the feel of his hot hands upon her. After a few deep, re-centering breaths she reopened her eyes and watched as the long fingers of his large hands began to slowly remove her other boot.

His vision was beginning to constrict into a type of tunnel vision and he felt his lok grow even more engorged with the feel of her smooth skin under the pads of his fingers as his hands lay upon her right thigh now. He quickly began to refocus what little was left of his self control onto her right boot and once again began to fumble with the bindings of her boot before finally releasing all of them. Discarding her boot, he now had to force his hands to move even slower as he began to trace the line of her leg up her calf and onto her thigh finally reaching the top of her remaining stocking. He once again focused on pulling the stocking down slowly and steadily without tugging on it. And as he pulled the stocking off of her foot tossing it swiftly onto their growing pile of clothes, he looked up to meet her beautiful mahogany eyes noting that her eyes were now hooded and her gaze now burned through him with the heat of her own passion. He could wait no longer to join with her as he felt his blood begin to burn.

As they held each other’s gaze she knew that her control would only last a short time longer and she used the last of her will power to summon up her words. “Up on the bed now.” She ordered knowing that given his current state of arousal he too was at the end of his self control. She wanted to be on top their first time in order to help guide them both to orgasm. She was very much out of practice with this sort of intimacy, so she let her own instincts guide her now. He blinked once, then twice at her before he slowly moved up onto the bed gliding to rest alongside her as he turned and lay down on his back. She quickly followed and straddled him as she sat down lightly on his thighs trying her best not to touch his engorged lok which bobbed tantalizingly in front of her in time with his rapid heart beat.

She reached up and behind her to unfasten her bra taking it within her left hand and quickly tossing it aside on the bed to unceremoniously land atop their matching Vulcan clan robes. He then tentatively reached up with his still trembling hands and held them out to hover unsteadily in front of her breasts. She immediately reached out to tenderly take each of his hands in hers and slowly drew his hands to lie upon her breasts.

“Like this.” She murmured to him relishing the feel of his hot hands upon her breasts as she began to guide his hands to mimic her movements, His eager fingers quickly began to stroke her breasts independent of her hands. “Oh yes! Just like that, mpenzi.” She encouraged him out loud closing her eyes as his fingers continued to move and her nipples began to swell and become rigid. She quickly found herself moaning at the feel of his hot hands upon her and she felt her own blood begin to burn. Her hands limply fell away from his to rest on his lean, hot hips and she found herself massaging his hips in time with the movements of his hands upon her breasts.

Her breasts had always figured prominently in his intimate dreams about her and to be touching them at last was almost surreal to him. He noted color difference between her breasts and her areola and watched in fascination as her nipples began to tighten in obvious response to his ministrations as he reached out to gently roll each of her nipples between his thumb and fore finger. As his hands continued to gently massage her breasts he was quite pleased to find them exquisitely soft and pliable but duly noted the underlying firmness of her mounds. And he was of course very pleased to also note just how perfectly her breasts filled up the palm of each of his hands.

Suddenly she let out a low moan, the sound cutting through him like a knife as it sliced away the last shred of his control. He did not need to look down at his lok to know that it had already begun to seep sa-nei-masu. He now longed to fill her sudef with his seed and he suddenly had to force himself to stop his hands from their ministrations. “Nyota, sanu!” he pleaded with her fiercely as he looked up into her face.

Her eyes immediately widened as his passionate thoughts inundated her mind and their eyes locked. She quickly raised herself to her knees as her fingers nimbly pulled loose the bow ties of her soaked panties exposing herself fully to him. ‘Finally!’ she silently breathed out as she positioned herself and began to slowly sink down upon his turgid girth, willing her inner channel to stretch more quickly as she did so. His lok was both long and thick and her legs began to shake with the strain of the slow pace she was forcing upon herself. How she longed to feel him buried fully within her now, but she knew that only by taking it slow would she be able to accommodate his length and size without injuring herself.

He had moved his hands to her hips and the muscles of his arms were now trembling as he resisted his strong desire to pull her forcibly down the rest of the way upon his lok. As it was the feel of her warm, moist body as it began to engulf his lok made it very difficult to focus now. But as a Vulcan male his instincts were very strong. He knew what he needed to do now. And as she slowly sank down the rest of the way until they were fully joined, he shakily raised his left hand to her face, his fingertips spreading out to touch her meld points as he did so.

She suddenly felt him go rigid under her as the fingers of his left hand rose up to her face and she immediately closed her eyes preparing herself to meld with him.

Closing his eyes once again he began to softly chant in High Vulcan as he felt the fingers of her left hand quickly mimic his and find their place upon the meld points of the right side of his face. “We are now of one body and soul….forevermore joined ….our minds and our flesh unified and thus whole.” He quietly spoke the words with her as her own lips began to move with his, joining her voice to the ancient Vulcan words of joining spoken between them.

Suddenly an explosion of light erupted behind their closed eyes as they both orgasmed simultaneously. Nyota immediately let go of his face grabbing at his shoulders and holding on tightly as Spock’s hips began to thrust up into hers in time with the contractions of his sakal.

She had rarely experienced orgasm during coitus so not only was this quite pleasurable, but this orgasm was far more intense than even her vibrator induced ones. Focusing on her core, she could now feel the waves of the hot spray of his semen pumping inside of her as he continued to buck up into her hips. And after what seemed to be many minutes, his contractions slowly began to subside along with her own internal contractions. Within her ears she could hear her blood pounding out a staccato rhythm and she found herself now gasping for breath. Suddenly lightheaded she slumped down to lay her head upon his chest. Beneath her left cheek she could feel his heart beating wildly within his broad chest, his breath ragged and uneven. And she could still feel his thoughts; both primitive and passionate resonating within her head.

He had never experienced such a powerful orgasm in his life. Immediately his hands moved down to grasp her by her hips, pinning her to him as his body continued to shoot streams of his semen inside of his bondmate. Primitive thoughts began to flood his mind and he began to will his seed to impregnate his adun’a. His breathing became even more labored and his heart beat raced even faster at the thought of her being with child….their child. And even though the logical part of his mind knew that she was not fertile at the moment, his primitive Vulcan mind was still not convinced.

Slowly his contractions eased before stopping completely. His rigid lok still laid buried deep within her and his body was still trembling slightly as he began to recover from his orgasm. He slowly leaned up from the bed and gathered her up into his arms as gently as he was able to before haltingly rolling them over until he lay on top of her on their bed, supporting the majority of his body weight on his arms and knees as she quickly opened up her legs to him and tenderly cradled his body within her hips. He felt his still engorged lok twitch at the feel of her warm and wet body around him as well as her legs spreading wide and encircling his hips. He instinctively repositioned his legs and arms onto the bed to better support himself above her as they lay there still intimately joined.

And as she found herself on her back, his large, hot body pinning her down slightly with just the right amount of pressure, she immediately became aroused once again. She instinctively opened herself even wider to him as she reached out with her arms to encircle his neck and pull him even closer to her. The primitive part of her mind suddenly took control of her and her only thoughts now were of becoming impregnated by her adun.

“Beloved?” he whispered a somewhat hesitant question to her after a few moments and he raised his head to look down upon her.

She smiled lazily up at him still caught up in her post-orgasmic haze of contentment. “I want you.” she answered him leaning up to join their lips in a hungry kiss that quickly began to heat up as he changed the angle of his attack on her lips. She felt him respond to her with a passion equaling her own.

After a few moments he slowly drew his head back breaking their kiss, his eyes holding several questions within them that she immediately knew the answers to.

“No, you are NOT hurting me, mpenzi.” She told him out loud focusing on the feel of his hot lok still buried very deep and snug within her filling her completely. She knew his intentions for them now and welcomed them. “And YES I want you to make love to me again now.”

He breathed out the breath he was holding as he slowly raised his body up pulling his lok out of her slightly before lowering himself once again into her awaiting heat. The friction between them caused his sakal to begin to pull closer to his body. Drawing upon his research of human sexuality he now wished to prolong Nyota’s pleasure before she orgasmed a second time. He forced himself to slow down as he withdrew from her body once again, this time rising up higher before he sank down again into her welcoming folds.

She reached out with her hands to draw his head down to hers as their foreheads met tenderly. “A hundred hearts would be too few to carry all my love for you, my darling one.” She affirmed an old lover’s quote quietly in Kiswahili to him.

“My passion for you blazes with an unquenchable fire within me, my beloved.” He responded back to her in the words of an ancient Vulcan poem as he angled his head down to kiss her once again. He slowly pulled away from her lips after a heated moment. He must now concentrate on his body’s actions now as his intents were to better please her.

He began to slowly increase the speed of his withdrawals and insertions until he heard Nyota moan quietly. He knew that sound to be one of contentment and he endeavored to keep up the pace he had set as he felt his sakal grow closer and closer to his body. He was endeavoring to keep his own orgasm at bay until she had climaxed a second time.

She suddenly stilled her hands which had been rubbing tender circles upon his back and he opened his eyes to look down on her. “Don’t think, feel.” She advised him her voice low and rough as he thrust back into her again and slowly pulled out. “Just let our bodies do what they wish to do.” She finished with a smile for him as he thrust a little harder into her causing her to moan once again. “Just like that, baby.” She whispered to him as she moved slightly under him to allow his next thrust to hit her g spot a little more directly.

Spock felt her body realign itself as he pushed back into once again, this time he unconsciously added a slight twist to his movements. He closed his eyes to concentrate as he slowly began to allow his Vulcan primitive mind take over his body’s movements. And even as his instincts began gaining more control of his body, he still endeavored to remain mindful of her safety by keeping the preponderance of his weight off of her as well as mitigated the strength of his thrusts to ensure that her pubis region remained uninjured.

She slowly raised her legs and wrapped them around the small of his back crossing her ankles as she firmly locked them in place around him. She could feel the sheen of sweat on his back as she did so and she suddenly remembered the old saying about making a Vulcan sweat. Only EXTREME heat was capable of doing that; heat that was way beyond the range that any human could endure. So it would seem that her hot Vulcan husband was now really hot…and she was the cause. A feeling of pride suddenly rose up within her.

She languidly reached down with her hands raking her fingertips slowly and gently down his back and felt the wet heat from his body that had formed small rivulets of sweat which had began to run down his spine. Her arousal suddenly spiked and she surprisingly felt herself gush as he thrust into her again, this time a little more forceful than the last. In her limited sexual intimacies before leaving home for Star Fleet, she had never done this before. She immediately felt her orgasm crest and break over her and reflexively used her legs to pull him into her more forcibly as he thrust into her again. And she found that she couldn’t help herself from moaning at the feel of his body as he pressed down harder onto her, burying his large lok even deeper within her. She now felt as if she was on fire both from within and without.

He felt the wetness flow from her as his nostrils were once again filled with her enticing scent. And as her legs tightened around him he felt his sakal tighten flush against his body. He instinctly began pulling out of her even further and then thrusting back into her with more force on each downward stroke. He then leaned his head down to suckle upon her long, slender neck, tasting her salty and tangy sweat. The sounds of her moaning filled his ears now as his body’s senses were enveloped completely within the feel, smell, and taste of her. He pushed even deeper within her on the next thrust and held himself tightly against her as he began to feel his lok being rhythmically squeezed from deep within her womb as she began to orgasm.

Her moans transformed themselves quickly into keening as she felt him push deeply into her on his next thrust and then hold himself rigid against her. And as her orgasm continued to envelop her, she felt her contractions squeeze his turgid and hot flesh as their pelvis’s moved flush to one another and he pinned her to their bed. “Spokh!” she cried out as she continued to ride out her orgasm and her mind instinctively turned inward as waves of pleasure began to wash over her and her body began to squeeze his lok even harder.

As her orgasm exploded around him he felt his sakal erupt and all of his senses focused inward as Nyota’s mind reached out to envelop his. His own orgasm quickly overtook his body and he felt himself involuntarily pull out slightly and immediately thrust back into her body as he leaned his forehead into her neck and pinned her to their bed, her cries transforming into moans once again as her orgasm began to wan.

As their bodies finally stilled, he instinctively and slowly rolled them to their sides, their bodies still joined as he felt his mind began to drift away within his body’s pleasure. The now barely there rational part of him would not run the risk of injuring her by adding any more of his weight to her body if he continued to lay on top of her.

And as they moved, her legs slowly withdrew from around his waist and became tangled with his legs and she slowly tucked her head in under his chin as their bodies stilled. Spock readily found this position to be most satisfactory and through their bond he became aware that Nyota was also quite content with their current position. After only a few seconds, he felt her completely relax in his arms as she entered into sleep. Sated and also quite content, he slowly relaxed his body around her as he continued to tenderly cradle her and found himself quickly joining her in her dreamless slumbers.

She awoke gradually, enjoying the feel of their bodies still entwined around one other. Nyota slowly raised her head and forced her eyes open to look at the bedside chron. Not completely sure given her post coitus memory loss, but she estimated that they had been both been napping for at least one standard hour. She languidly turned her head back to look up at her still sleeping husband. Spock’s handsome face was the picture of calm and contentment that she longed to see on him everyday for the rest of his life. After all he had been thru in the past 4 plus years he deserved to be happy and at peace for however long he would live. His normally slick and sleek hairstyle was adorably askew and somehow this made him all the more handsome to her. She smiled broadly at him as he slowly opened his eyes. “Hi!” she greeted him cheerfully.

“Hello.” He replied as he opened his eyes fully looking deep into her mahogany eyes. Her hair now mussed from their shared intimacies, she had never looked so beautiful.

She giggled at him as she pulled her legs up and down along his long, well muscled legs, his body hair tickling her slightly. “Hmmm….I LIKE waking up with you, my husband.” She teased him good naturedly reaching up to run the fingers of her left hand through his tousled hair ruffling it up into silky spikes.

“That is quite fortuitous, my wife, because I too find it most pleasing to awaken with you within my arms.” He replied pulling her closer to him, his left hand tenderly stroking her back from her shoulder to her buttocks. He suddenly paused at her right buttocks and flexed his fingers to grasp her slightly. “Most pleasing indeed.”

“You are such a tease, mister.” She chided him with a coy smile wiggling her lower body against him slightly. She felt him suck in a quick breath at her movement and then began to feel him harden again within her.…..mission accomplished. And now on to her next mission she told herself. “And as much as I would like to continue to lay here with you, my very handsome Vulcan husband, I believe that BIG bathtub in there is calling my name now. But I just may need some help in getting up and into the tub since you have somehow managed to wear me out.”

He looked at her inquisitively. Was she inviting him to bathe her? He felt his loc twitch inside her at the thought and she immediately began to smile widely at him.

“You DO catch on pretty quick.” She teased him again slowly pulling back from him as she untangled her legs from his. His glistening and half aroused lok ungracefully flopped onto the bed as she disengaged herself fully from him. But as she leaned up to sit upon the bed she felt the gush of fluids begin to drain from her almost startling her. Glancing over her shoulder to look at the dark blue bedcover she noticed a quite large wet spot on it next to Spock. “Looks like we are going to need to refresh the bedcover before we actually….sleep.” She told him as he too sat up and looked down at the dark spot on the bedcover next to him. “We need to remember to put a towel under us before we….make love again.”

He nodded slightly to her and then tilted his head to look down at the still damp bedcover. He then silently acknowledged the need to place a towel underneath them whenever they were intimate in their bed. It would appear that the quantity of the combined fluids produced by their intimacies was quite substantial indeed. But he had his doubts that their passions would allow them to remember to take the proper precaution before they ‘made love’ again. He had heard this term used numerous times during his many years among Humans, but only now did he really understand its true meaning.

As she felt the last of the wetness drain from her, she began to slowly stand up, turning around to look down at where she had been sitting. And not surprisingly there was another large dark spot on the bedcover. She had told Spock years ago about her boyfriend from Africa, the one that she had become intimate with before she left for the Star Fleet Academy. But she had never told him the specific details of their activities including the fact that her boyfriend always wore a condom. So she had never before experienced the drain of semen from her body after coitus.

“Well this is certainly a first for me.” She admitted to Spock as he looked down at the wet bedcover with her. Given the quite ample size of his testicles, the amount of semen that he produced was apparently quite significant. And most surprisingly her own body had also produced quite copious amounts of bodily fluids in response to his body. “I have never had an orgasm in such an …..INTENSE manner before.” She added her eyes capturing his as she tilted her head to look down at him. She could have sworn she saw a momentary flash of possibly jealousy within his eyes at her words. She steadily held his gaze silently willing Spock to understand just how much of an effect his body had on hers during their lovemaking. And that there was absolutely no comparison between her former boyfriend and her husband. “You do pack quite a load, mister.” She told him in a soothing, complementary tone and watched the realization dawn on his face as he processed the meaning behind all of her words. Suddenly the look of jealousy was replaced with unabashed pride on his face. She smiled broadly at him as they continued to lock eyes with one another.

He swiftly stood up next to her and reached out to pull her into him pressing their bodies tightly together, his semi-erect lok now cushioned between them. She was his first and only, so he had to admit to himself that he was indeed jealous of her former lover. But his passion for her spurred him on now. He intended to ensure that his bondmate’s thoughts were only of him from this moment on. He quickly leaned down to capture her lips in a searing kiss which ended with him picking her up once again in a bridal carry. “I will draw you a warm bath now, my beloved.” He told her as he broke the kiss. He now wished very much to prove to her that he was much more than a ‘one hit wonder’ as Admiral Pike had cautioned him against becoming during one of the many ‘father/son’ discussions that the Admiral had with him over the years as they discussed the most complex and confusing topic of the human female psyche.

And just as lust began to fog her clarity of thought once again as she anticipated the act of bathing with her most handsome and well-endowed husband, she remembered what she had included in her provisions order during dinner. “Wait” she told him stopping him in his tracks “I am going to need to break into our supply boxes right now in order to get two of your surprises out.”

Spock felt his loc twitch again as more blood began to divert to that part of his anatomy upon her mentioning his ‘surprises’. He swiftly turned with her still in his arms and walked to the front door before setting her down gently on the floor next to the boxes. He forced his eyes to look away from her perfectly shaped derriere as she demurely bent down to open the boxes, rummaging through each box in turn. He knew himself and his passion for her well enough now to understand that if he kept looking at her luscious naked form she would never have the chance to retrieve the items that she was looking for in the boxes before he pinned her up against the wall in order to satiate his unbridled passion for her.

After looking through the items in the boxes for a few seconds, she stood up and turned to him smiling victoriously as she held two bottles in her hands along with a hair clip. He immediately reached out and gathered her up within his arms once again, her arms going around his neck being careful not to drop the bottles or the clip. He quickly walked back in the bathroom with her and sat her down next to the large tub.

She immediately began to read the bottles’ instructions which were in Orion. “I believe that three capfuls should be just right for this size bathtub.” She decided grinning at him as he leaned over to turn the faucet on. She carefully measured three capfuls pouring them into the stream of water as it flowed into the bathtub. A fog began to rise from the tube as the warm water mixed with the oil. And as the steam rose up from the water, the rich, heady aroma of the oil began to swirl up with the water vapor. She breathed in a deep breath and her body immediately began to respond sexually to the musky scent.

She smiled up at him coyly noting with pleasure that his gaze was now fixed upon her moving breasts as she dipped her left hand in the water swirling the bottle cap in the water in order to clean it before replacing it on the bottle. She quickly glanced down at his body and was pleased to see him nearly fully erect now. Oh yeah, she was going to be sore tomorrow, but hopefully the warm bath as well as the Vulcan healing ointments would help ease her soreness. Realizing just where her body was now leading her mind, she shook her head slightly in an effort to get her mind back on her current mission track. She quickly twisted her hair up and clipped it in place. She would wash her hair later. She had MUCH better things to do at the moment.

She knew that before they ravished each other again they needed some down time…they needed a nice warm bath to share while they began to explore each other’s bodies. They had agreed to get to know each others bodies slowly, and she knew for a fact now that after what happened in their bed, taking it slow was going to require a lot more effort from each of them.

Taking a deep breath, he found the aroma of the bath oil quite….stimulating. He found he had to force his eyes back from her breasts to her face now. “May I ask the purpose of the second bottle?” he barely managed to ask her, his voice dropping down almost an octave as his eyes once again traveled to her breasts noting with both curiosity and lust how her cinnamon nipples began to immediately harden in obvious response to his words.

To her surprise she actually shivered at the sound of his low and quite sexy voice and against her will she felt a rush of moisture to her core. Well so much for trying to take it slow, she thought. And as the lust fog began to creep back inside her brain once again, she found could not even find the words to reply back to his question immediately.

He quickly stepped to her side offering her his hand to help her step into the tub. “You are becoming chilled. Please allow me to assist you in entering the bathtub.” He told her as he easily picked her up and set her down feet first in the bathtub. “I will retrieve the towels and bathing accessories for you.” He told her as he continued to hold onto her until she was fully seated within the rapidly filling bathtub.

As she slid back into the tub she felt immediate relief as the warm water engulfed her. She liked her baths hot and so as he turned to retrieve the towels she adjusted the water temperature up. She knew she would not receive an objection from Spock for this increase in temperature. The steam began to rise more steadily up from the water filling the room with both steam and the wondrous scent of the bath oil. Taking another deep breath she willed her arousal to stand down once again as she closed her eyes briefly in an effort to control her lust.

She suddenly remembered his question and opened her eyes. “The second bottle will be used wisely by your wife later, my husband.” She teased him as he returned and laid towels and loofahs on the seating area adjoining the tub. She crooked the index finger on her left hand at him and giggled as his dark eyes went wide with the realization that she now expected him to join her in the bathtub. To his credit he actually hesitated joining her.

“I had intended to bathe YOU, my wife.” He replied as he gingerly stepped into the bathtub and she immediately reached out with one hand to shut off the water. She had quickly noticed that between his massive frame and her small one, the tub was quickly becoming smaller. And she didn’t want the water level too high or it would interfere with her planned activities.

“Oh, no sir” She began as he sat down slowly and somewhat timidly in front of her with his knees pulled up in front of him. “THIS bath is for US. Turn around please.” she told him firmly and he carefully began to repositioned himself. She slowly slid herself up to her knees, sliding herself behind him as she did so. “I had intended to bathe you too, mister and I am pulling rank on you right here right now to make sure that I get my way. Remember that we agreed to learn each others bodies SLOWLY. Well this is the SLOW part. So relax your legs and stretch them out…there is enough room here for both of us.”

She watched with amusement as he slowly stretched his long legs out in front of him. She reached over to the seating area to take one of the loofahs in her left hand and turned back to him as she dunked the loofah into the hot bath water. Then she slowly began to scrub his back working the fibers of the sponge into his skin as she kneaded the underlying muscles with the loofah. After a few seconds she used her right hand to pick up a squeeze bottle of Vulcan body wash that Hakausu Kril'es and his wife had generously left them. Flicking open the top with her thumb she poured some of the thick, clear liquid onto the loofah before she began scrubbing his back once again. The body wash smelled like ginger with an undercurrent of light musk to her and she found the aroma quite pleasing as well as…..stimulating. Vulcans were a very private race, but within their private lives there was an intense sexuality…very, very intense as she was learning quite rapidly. She placed her right hand on the loofah in order to add more pressure as she continued to both scrub and massage the muscles in his right shoulder before moving to his left shoulder and then lower onto his back until she reached the water line. She began to feel him slowly relax under her hands. And as the water rolled down the pronounced outline of the major muscle groups in his back, she found that she could no longer hold back her desire for him. She leaned down and began to lightly kiss his back and shoulders following the random path of the loofah as she continued scrubbing his very hot, and very masculine skin.

The feel of her hands upon him was most pleasing and he closed his eyes focusing on his other senses as she scrubbed his back and shoulders. The aroma given off by the body wash flowed over and into him calming him. Spock had noticed the various washes that were both in the shower area as well as next to the bathtub. And as he breathed in the fragrance of the Vulcan body wash that Nyota was applying to his back, he was once again most grateful to Kril’es and his wife for their selection of such bathing supplies. He began to focus on relaxing the muscles of his shoulders thus allowing Nyota’s hands to more effectively massage him. Her soft hands were supple and strong as they continued to alternatively scrub and massage his skin and muscles and he soon found that his arousal had began to wane. But as he began to feel her soft lips upon his back, the blood which had begun to leave his lok quickly reversed course.

She giggled quietly. “Sorry” she insincerely apologized to him as she slowly began to move herself around the tub to his right side but not before squirting more body wash onto the loofah. “I just couldn’t help myself. Those chiseled muscles in your back were just BEGGING to be kissed.”

He immediately turned his head towards her and raised his left eyebrow at her causing her to giggle again. “You know what I mean.” She told him.

Reaching out to place her left hand on his right shoulder for support, she swiveled her hips as she threw her right leg across his thighs, rising up slightly as she moved gracefully to lightly sit down across his thighs effectively trapping his now semi-erect lok between their abdomens.

“Sorry again.” She giggled in an even more insincere apology as she pushed with her knees and slid back down onto his thighs allowing her space for her hands to begin to scrub his right shoulder. She quickly glanced down and saw that his lok was now rising above the water level. Given her own rapidly growing arousal, she swiftly concluded that the ‘slow’ part of their bath was quickly coming to an end and much sooner than she had expected. She began to pick up her pace wanting to get as much of him bathed before the inevitable occurred.

She reached out and placed his right arm on top of her left shoulder as she worked the loofah down his upper arm before bending his arm at the elbow and scrubbing his lower arm stopping at his wrist. She knew that his hands would be too sensitive to scrub. She then gently laid his arm back down to rest his right hand on her left thigh. She repeated the process with his left arm and as she finished she looked down noting just how easily his left hand engulfed her right thigh, the difference in their body size quite apparent.

As she continued to wash him he allowed his eyes to rove over her lithe and lean torso. The water level he noted regrettably was too high to allow full exposure of her womanhood to him as his eyes quickly glanced downward. But he reasoned that he would have other opportunities for such visual exploration before their first ‘evening’ as a fully bonded couple had come to an end.

She then quickly leaned forward and up on her knees reaching out and around Spock to quickly grab the body wash bottle and move it next to her on the tub’s side after squirting a little more body wash onto the loofah.

Her motion took her right breast within kissing range of his lips and he wasted no time in repositioning his head so that his lips trailed a series of light open mouthed kisses onto her right breast as she moved back to sit on his thighs once again.

She smiled broadly at him. “You are such a tease, mister.”

“I am not a tease.” He replied sincerely angling his head forward to kiss her lips tenderly as she settled once again onto his thighs. “It is simply that YOU are a temptress and I am but a weak Vulcan male.”

Her smile brightened even further. “Weak, huh?” She countered reaching out to wash his right pectorals muscle as he flexed it in response to her touch which caused the loofah to bounce slightly in her hands. “Well I guess I’m going to have to go a little easier on you in bed then, seeing how you are so weak and all.”

“If by easier you are suggesting that you remain in the top position during our intimacies, then I concur unconditionally.” He stated causing her to raise both her eyebrows into her hairline at his sudden boldness.

“Hmmm…..well then since you are SO weak” she began moving her hands to his sternum and gently scrubbing his hairy chest “maybe we should just forgo the rest of our intimacies altogether. After all I would feel SO BAD if I injured you.”

Spock reached out to grasp her by her hips and gently slid her forward along his thighs until her abdomen was flush against his now engorged lok. “It would appear that I am beginning to regain my strength once again, my beloved.” he told her as he leaned his head up slightly to capture her lips in a heated kiss.

Her will to continue bathing him was shattered as his hot lips continued their onslaught. As if from a great distance she heard the loofah drop from her hands into the bathwater with a muted splash and she found herself winding her arms around his neck as she eagerly sought to deepen their kiss. Rising up onto her knees she swiveled her hips forward slightly, taking his engorged tip within her dripping outer lips before wiggling slightly in order to align her channel with it as she began to lower herself slowly onto him. She could feel the muscles in his neck flex as he raised his hands from her hips to the backs of her shoulders.

The feel of her soft lips yielding to his was as usual quite intoxicating to him. And the added feel of her body moving down to envelop his sensitive and engorged lok caused him to become immediately lightheaded which then intensified his feeling of intoxication. He had longed to join with her for so many years that the physical act not only overwhelmed his body but his mind as well now. His hands slowly positioned themselves upon her firm, smooth shoulders as he began to struggle with his need to bury himself fully within her and claim her body once again. He now had to force his hands to remain still. He would not risk injuring her.

After sinking down onto him part way, she slowly rose up forcing her knees to once again bear her full weight. She felt him immediately raise his hips up to follow her and she quickly responded by lowering herself even further down onto his turgid shaft. Feeling her inner walls begin to stretch even further, she was again reminded that she was definitely going to need the Vulcan healing oils later. Relieving the stress on her legs, she rose up onto her knees once again as his hips quickly lifted up to chase her body. And thru her arousal haze she began to feel his hands pulling downwards slightly on her shoulders. She noticed that their increased body movements had begun to create even more movement of the bath water within the bathtub and that the water was beginning to splash up the sides of the bathtub. She was now very glad she had kept the water level low in the bathtub. They had much better things to do with their time together now than mopping up the bathroom floor.

He dropped his head suddenly, abruptly breaking their kiss and his mouth quickly relocated and began to suckle her left breast causing her to lean her chest down towards him and moan at the feel of his hot lips upon her now sensitive flesh. And as she bottomed out onto his hot lap she slowly began to rise up once again on her knees feeling his hot lok slide snugly within her as she moved. She had often dreamed of him doing this to her during a communal bath, and she instinctively began to speed up her movements along his shaft in response to his suckling.

He found that the taste of her areole was slightly different from the taste of her skin. There appeared to be more of a tangy flavor on this particular part of her body. Adjusting his head slightly he began to lightly suck upon her nipple and the spicy, heady taste seemed to intensify. He let go of her nipple after a few seconds and turned his head quickly to her right breast to repeat his ministrations. He found that her right breast too held the same intense taste. He began to suckle her right nipple as her moans began to grow even louder. He had wanted to taste her breasts from the moment he had seen her remove her warm up suit on the Star Fleet track field exposing her shapely breasts in her form fitting athletic top the day that they had ’met’. His desire to taste her body grew stronger as his tongue began to lap at her nipple. He drew his head even closer into her as her slender body continued to travel up and down along his lok stroking the intense fire of arousal within him higher and higher.

She raised herself up even faster now as she angled her chest further downward in order to allow his hot mouth to keep working its magic on her right breast. They quickly fell into a hurried pattern of rising and falling with each movement bringing each of them closer to their orgasm. Shifting his head once again, Spock’s mouth began to suckle her left breast. And as she felt her orgasm began to swell within her, she instinctively pulled on his neck pinning his mouth to her left breast as she involuntarily sucked in a quick breath before exhaling loudly. The muscles in her legs had now begun to burn with her exertions. Her muscles finally spent, she began to spasm out of control as she climaxed, her knees giving out as she impaled herself upon him with a loud splash.

Feeling her body began to spasm around him, his mouth broke free of her breast and he quickly clutched her to his chest as he began to erupt within her in hot, long streams of semen. He held her close to him as he emptied himself into her completely taking care to keep from injuring her. With the feel of her in his arms and his passion once again sated, contentment and calm began to quickly spread throughout his body like a wave breaking onto shore as he felt his sakal’s contractions began to grow weaker. He continued to hold her tenderly as the trembling in her body stopped and she quickly molded herself into him relaxing her body completely as she did so. He slowly leaned back into the bathtub taking her with him as he rested his back upon the high wall at the rear of the bathtub. He knew that the water would begin to cool quickly now; their bodies losing much of their body heat while they were immersed. They would need to remove themselves from the bathtub soon, but as he continued to hold her he wished to enjoy a few quiet moments with her before he would insist that they get out.

As she continued to lay her head on his chest she felt totally engulfed within her sated fog of contentment. Her legs felt as if they were made of rubber now and she knew that she would require some assistance in getting out of the bathtub. But she also just happened to know a tall, strong, and very handsome Vulcan male that might just be able to help her out. She began to nuzzle his chest with her right cheek enjoying the feel of his soft, damp body hair upon her face and chest. She felt his hands slowly begin to slide down her back. “Mmmmm…..you feel SO good.” She breathed out in a sigh. His downward arm movements caused the water so shift slightly in the tub. She knew that the water would soon grow too cool to be pleasant for either of them. And she certainly did not want her recently recovered husband to become chilled. She slowly wound her arms around his neck. “But I think that you would feel even better in our bed, mpenzi.” She affirmed leaning her head back slightly and reaching up to kiss him lightly under his chin.

He opened his eyes and looked down upon her dark head as she leaned back even further in order to capture his eyes with her own. He nodded to her slightly before reaching back with his right hand to push up against the side of the bathtub which allowed him to stand upright, his left arm moving down to reach under her bottom and raise her up with him without separating their bodies. He then carefully and slowly stepped out of the bathtub bringing his right arm under his left in order to properly support her body. Once completely out of the bathtub he allowed his arms to slip out from under her until his hands came to grasp both globes of her derriere as he finished lowering her to the tile floor, his lok slowly slipping out of her as he did so.

Her arms still around his neck she languidly stood on her tiptoes and kissed him tenderly on the lips. “Thank you.” She breathed out to him as she kissed him once again before dropping back down to stand flatfooted on the tile floor and allowing both arms to slowly fall down to her sides.

His eyebrows rose slightly in a silent question to her words and she immediately smiled up at him.

“Thank you….for being everything that you are.” She began reaching out to grab a large white bath towel with both hands before unfolding it and gently rubbing his broad chest dry with it. “For being ALL that I will ever want or need.” She continued as she tenderly moved the towel down along his abs to dry the rest of his torso. “For just being….. YOU.”

Her words caressed his mind and the feel of her hands upon his body continued to caress his body as she dried him. The words now held within his mind were difficult for him to say out loud to her, but he knew he must at least try to communicate them to her now. “Without you in my life I would not have survived the difficult events of our past.” He quietly told her, his sincere words stopping her in her motions as she looked up and locked eyes with him her eyes growing wide with his admission. “From the very moment that I met you I could not…. and I still can NOT fathom an existence without you in my life. And I am forever grateful beyond words for your continued presence in my life” He finished in an almost whisper.

“Oh, Spokh!” she replied her eyes filling with tears as he pulled her into him and hugged her trapping the towel as well as her arms between them. After a long moment of embracing her he slowly released her as she pulled up the towel to pat him gently on the chest while doing her best not to let her tears fall. She cleared her throat quietly and then smiled shakily up at him. “Now turn around, mister” she began as he dutifully began to turn around for her, his long flaccid lok swinging in a slow arc as he did so. The term ‘swinging dick’ came into her mind and she smiled to herself. But in this case it was HER swinging dick and that suddenly gave the term a more positive spin.

She suddenly couldn’t stop her nose from running as her tear ducts began to drain and she sniffed once, then twice before she began to speak. She found that she was still quite emotional at his heartfelt words to her. “I want to get you dry before you get chilled.” She told him as she began to quickly rub his back with the towel drying his back as well as both arms before leaning down to dry his muscular and taunt tush as well as his long, muscular and hairy legs. On purpose she stayed away from his lok. She had specific plans for that particular part of his anatomy once they were both dry and in their bed. With a finishing flair she shook the towel out and then placed one end of it on his right hip. She then slowly turned him around with her left hand on his left hip while wrapping the towel around his waist as she did so, tucking one end in along his right hip to bind the towel to the lower half of his body. “There….. all done.” She commented looking up and smiling broadly at him.

Spock immediately reached for one of the large bath towels and unfolded it, slowly spreading it out to delicately cover her chest. He then slowly began to tenderly blot her skin dry being even more gentle as he dried her breasts before quickly moving down to her abdomen as he continued to dry her. Once he reached her navel, he quickly rounded her and began to dry her back and arms, slowing up slightly as he admired as well as dried her perfectly pear-shaped backside. He then found that he had to force himself from moving the towel to the enticing juncture of her legs as he dried each of her legs in turn. He looked forward to exploring that particular part of her body thoroughly once they retired to their bed.

As he slowly worked the towel over her body she kept her eyes closed and just focused on enjoying this moment with him. The feel of the soft towel and the soft pressure of his hands as he dried her was soothing and comforting as well as….sexy as hell. And she knew without a doubt that she would never look at a towel the same way ever again.

“Please raise your arms.” He instructed her softly as she obediently raised both arms. He slowly reached around her draping the towel around the front of her and then pulling the towel back to her back affixing it to itself. She started to move and he reached out to take her by the shoulders to still her. He reached out with his left hand to release the hair clip from her hair laying the clip on the sink counter behind him with his right hand as he did so.

Glancing quickly behind him he then picked up her hairbrush from the sink counter before swiveling back to begin slowly and gently brushing her long, dark hair starting at the ends in order to remove the tangles that her hair had suffered as the result of their intimate activities. The fingers of his right hand began to comb through her hair relaxing the tangles ahead of the brush. He had watched his father employ a similar technique on his mother’s long hair due to Vulcan’s intense wind induced tangles many times as a child. Curious he had once asked his father the reasons behind his actions in behalf of his mother. His father had explained to him that it was quite logical to care for his mother in that manner and that it was his duty as her adun to perform such a task for her. His father had also remarked to him that the act of brushing his mother’s hair also increased the strength of their marital bond which was, of course most logical. And as Spock thought back to his father’s words now, he was most satisfied to find that his father’s de-tangling techniques also worked quite well on his own wife’s long hair. Spock too desired that the bond between himself and Nyota grow even stronger.

She closed her eyes at the feel of his hands in her hair. He was being so careful and so thorough, and so…..just so him: her Spokh. As he continued to efficiently remove the many tangles from her hair, she reasoned that he had learned this technique by observing his mother brush out her own long hair. And quite curiously as she continued to enjoy his ministrations, she felt the bond between them intensify. Shielding her thoughts from him because she thought such a request too selfish on her part, she found herself wishing that he could perform this task for her every day. She continued to enjoy the feel of his fingertips on her scalp and far too soon it seemed he had successfully brushed her hair back into order.

The tangles now removed, he gently began to brush her long hair from root to tip, trailing the fingers of his right hand through the silky strands as he did so. The feel of her hair was most pleasing, and he found that he desired to repeat this task for her daily if she were to allow him to do so.

She opened her eyes suddenly curious at his altruistic thoughts. “I take it that you learned how to de-tangle long hair from your mother.” She noted out loud.

As he continued to brush her hair he spoke quietly. “Actually my knowledge of the technique was from my childhood observations of my father’s efforts to both assist and please my mother.” He relayed to her. “My father had informed me that such acts of maintenance and service also served to strengthen the marital bond between them.”

She knew Sarek well enough by now to know that Spock’s words were only a part of the whole story. “Sarek brushed your mother’s hair because it was PLEASING to HIM to do so.” She commented with a wide smile causing him to stop mid brush stroke.

“Perhaps.” He acknowledged as his hands then continued on their course.

She tried to stifle a giggle but failed. “Is this act of maintenance and service also pleasing to you, my husband?” She asked him formally in Vulcan.

“Ha.” Was his one Vulcan word answer which spoke volumes to her.

“Then it would please me if you were to do this for me each day when possible and practical.” She continued in Vulcan. “It is also my belief that this action would indeed serve to strengthen our marriage bond.”

Placing the brush down on the counter, he swiftly walked around to stand in front of her. “I would be honored to serve you in this manner, my wife.” He then let his eyes drop quickly down to her breasts and back up again. “But perhaps there are other actions that would also serve to strengthen our marriage bond as well.” He countered slyly in Vulcan letting his eyes rove once again over her clothed chest which caused her to smile broadly back at him.

So it would seem that her new husband really was full of surprises. “You are SUCH a flirt.” She smiled broadly up at him and then quickly reached over to the sink counter as she twisted her straightened hair up before attaching the hair clip. Then reaching over to the bath tub to pick up the bottle of unused massage oil from the side of the bathtub, she raised the bottle up in the air between them. “Well I firmly believe that a full body massage utilizing erotic and aromatic oils is yet another way to strengthen the marriage bond between us, my husband.”

His eyes widened ever so slightly as he felt his self control instantly drop at the words ‘full body’ and ‘erotic. “Would you again be my guide in this endeavor, my beloved?” He repeated his words in Vulcan from earlier to her, the corners of his mouth turning slightly upward as he spoke them to her.

Trying but failing to school her face into a serious mask. “Ha.” She replied quickly but then broke into a fit of giggling at the thought of her big Vulcan husband being covered in a soft sheen of massage oil….edible massage oil at that. She made sure to send out her perceived vision of herself covered in that same oil through their bond to him now.

He sucked in a quick breath of surprise at the mental image of her naked and glistening on their bed, and he immediately leaned down and picked her up in a bridal carry. He was quite ready for his vision to become a reality now. He began to walk swiftly out of the bathroom carrying her as her giggles became even louder, her arms flung arms around his neck while clutching the bottle of massage oil in her left hand.

“YOU are truly a temptress, my wife.” He told her as he lay her down gently on their bed.

“And YOU are just so much fun to tempt, my husband.” She replied sitting up on the bed, the towel pulled tight against her breasts. She watched as his eyes slowly looked over her chest once more. “And since I didn’t get to finish bathing you, I get to massage YOU first.” She announced to him gently poking him with the top of the bottle. “And if you can manage to control yourself, then you get to massage me before we….well….sort of….MASSAGE each other.”

Spock found he could not help himself as his eyebrows raised slightly at the inference of her words. Feeling his control slip even further he did not need to look down at his towel to know that his lok had begun to stir to life once again.

She then gleefully pointed the bottle at him. “Now get up on the bed and lay down on your back, mister.” She ordered him teasingly as she glanced down at the front of his towel. She dared not ask him to remove his towel just yet. Now that she knew what lay under that piece of cloth, her own control was potentially in jeopardy if that towel were to be removed.

He quickly climbed onto the bed next to her grabbing a pillow as he did so to lay his head upon as he stretched out on his back before her. He turned his head to the right so he could watch her slowly crawl onto the bed beside him positioning herself at his side.

As her eyes enjoyed the up close view of his muscular chest, she was reminded of the fact that even though she had already thoroughly enjoyed three orgasms, her body was now definitely game for more. And she knew without a doubt now that she was going to be the one experiencing control issues as she massaged him. But she certainly was not going to allow her hormones to ruin a perfectly good bonding opportunity, she reminded herself. She had often daydreamed of treating him to a full body massage and so she silently doubled down on her determination. She quickly raised the bottom of her restrictive towel so she could have better mobility as she rose up onto her knees.

Her visceral reaction to his scantily clad body pleased him greatly. Even though they had only been intimate with each other for less than two standard hours, he was already convinced that he would never have self control whenever he was near his naked adun’a. And he was quite willing to accept that fact. And his direct observation that she too was prone to losing emotional control at the sight of his unclothed body was both intriguing as well as compelling.

She flicked open the bottle top as she leaned forward and began to drizzle oil across his chest. Snapping the top closed she sat it down on the bed next to her. Shifting her weight she reached out with her hands and began to massage his pectoral muscles rubbing the oil gently into his skin of his chest. The feel of his hot bare skin under her hands was amazing. The oil’s aroma was quite soothing to her and quickly warmed in her hands as they began to travel over her hot husband’s chest. Carrying on with her work her hands slowly traveled down to his firm and sculpted abdominal muscles as she continued to gently massage the oil into his skin and firmly work her fingers into the contours of his muscles. She stopped once her hands moved to just below his navel after glancing down at his lok which now tented his towel. She just didn’t trust herself to go any further knowing that if she did she would never finish massaging him before they made love again.

She slowly reached out with her hand and gently tugged his right arm out away from his body. She glanced at his face as she felt him help move his arm and noticed that his eyes were intently watching her. She reached out to pick up the bottle of oil and poured a small amount into the palm of her right hand. She then began to slowly work her hands along his left arm massaging the oil into the lean and pronounced muscles of his arm starting with his deltoid muscle. As she worked her way down from his shoulder onto the bicep she began to feel his arm relax and she smiled to herself in satisfaction. He was finally starting to get the hang of relaxing and this made her quite happy.

Watching her smile to herself he closed his eyes and let out a small sigh of contentment at the feel of both the oil and her warm hands upon him. The aroma of the oil soothed and relaxed him allowing her strong supple fingers to continue to knead the taut muscles in his right arm. And as she massaged his bicep muscle he realized with some surprise that his muscle was actually stressed, possibly from the past day’s exertion on Altamid…..or perhaps even from the previous intimacies he had shared with his Nyota. And if the latter was correct then that meant that he was in essence ‘out of shape’ and this revelation did not please him at all. After a few moments he re-opened his eyes to watch her as she intently focused on her work, the lean muscles of her arms flexing with her movements. As he continued to let his eyes rove over her strong and supple body, he once again considered his good fortune in having her as his bondmate knowing that her beauty was both internal as well as external.

Quite satisfied with her work, she rose up on her knees, scooted back off the bed, and padded around the bed to the other side. She then crawled back up on the bed to kneel beside him once again after hiking the bottom of her towel up over her knees. Gently pulling on his left arm he slowly stretched his left arm out onto the bed next to her. She opened the bottle of oil pouring a small amount into her right palm before snapping the top closed as she began to massage his left arm starting with his deltoid muscle in his shoulder and again slowly working downward along his muscles until she reached his wrist.

Shifting backwards off the bed once again she padded quietly on bare feet to the foot of the bed and looked down at his long, muscular legs….those SEXY lean, long, muscular legs. Upon closer observation, she noticed that his springy black body hair began at his ankles and continued upward, becoming even denser before finally disappearing under the edge of his towel. She noted too that the tops of his feet were also quite hairy. Focusing once again on her work, she poured some oil into the palm of her right hand and began to massage the shin of his left leg before working up over his knee onto his lower thigh. She then used her hands to help reposition his legs further apart from each other. His legs were so long that she needed to move forward on the bed in order to reach his upper thighs.

He opened his eyes once again as he felt her hands gently push his legs apart. He obediently moved his legs outward in order to assist her as his legs were quite weighty. The sight of her head bowed in concentration directly above his waist was one he hoped to revisit many times in the future…..hopefully without a towel separating them and hopefully with her mouth in a much closer proximity to his lok.

Smiling to herself at his compliancy as well as his unshielded thoughts, she placed her knees upon the bed and shuffled forward until she was within reach of the top half of his thighs. She took a big breath as she prepared to begin massaging his large upper thighs and she noticed that between the aromas of the massage oil and the residual body wash she could now smell the scent of Spock’s arousal. She had noticed this scent before with him but never quite as strong as this. She breathed deeply as she he slowly inched his towel up in order to expose more of his hairy thigh without exposing his growing erection which she noticed was now straining against the confines of his towel.

Feeling the dampness begin to pool within her at the sight of the outline that his large lok made underneath the towel, she began to speed up her massage. She needed to get him turned over ASAP to insure she remained in control long enough to finish massaging him. After all she had promised both him and herself that she would do this for him. Pouring more oil into her right palm she began to slowly massage his left thigh before moving over to his right thigh and then swiveled her waist to enable her to massage his knee and then along the front of his right shin downward toward his ankle.

Had he not been laying on top of where his towel was tucked in to itself, he was quite certain that his growing erection would have disrobed him as she continued to massage his upper thighs. And even though he was thoroughly enjoying her massaging him, he found himself actually anticipating turning over on the bed now. Only then would he be able to fully restrain his lok and thereby prevent the disruption of her work. He knew that she was quite determined to finish massaging him and he was more than quite willing to let her, his protesting lok notwithstanding.

Finishing up with his right leg she scooted back off the bed hitting the floor with a muted thud as she landed with both feet at once. She felt the dampness from her highly aroused core flow onto her upper thighs as she landed “Please turn over.” As much as she was enjoying touching his body, her weeping core was beginning to erode her determination to finish massaging him.

He swiftly rolled over in immediate response to her request and his motions inadvertently caused the tuck in his towel to become unfastened. He heard her breath catch at the same time he felt the air rush to his now bare buttocks. He quickly reached back with his left hand to grasp at the corner of the towel and he immediately felt her hand block his reach.

“Unless you are suddenly bashful about your body, mpenzi, then just leave the towel off.” She told him with a small giggle of delight. “I had planned on taking that towel off of you eventually anyway.”

Upon hearing a distinctive timbre change in her voice he felt his lok began to become even more rigid as it now lay trapped between his right thigh and the bed. He was quite thankful for the relative softness of the bed’s cover as well as mattress as he shifted his position slightly in an effort to lesson the pressure on his lok. He turned his head to the right and opened his eyes leaning his head back so he could look at her. “I find that I am not self conscious of my body around you, my wife.”

“Good answer.” She teased him as she leaned over the mattress and immediately began to massage his large left calf muscle thoroughly before quickly moving over to massage his equally large right calf muscle. Doing her best to keep from looking at his gorgeous derriere, she knew she only had very little time left before she would begin to self combust being this close to her now naked husband. She needed to speed things up a bit now. She slowly began to push his legs apart in order to have the space within which to work. “You know that with such a hot body like yours, you really don’t have anything at all to be embarrassed about being naked.”

Feeling her hands push at his legs he slowly moved his legs outward making room for her between them. He closed his eyes and turned his head once again to the left side and did his best to focus on slowing down the rapid escalation of his desire for her by concentrating on his verbal response to her. “I believe that you are well aware that my core body temperature is higher than that of your own body.”

She smiled at him as she shuffled on her knees forward and her hands moved to his left hamstring, her fingers beginning to knead the muscles there as he spoke. He could be such a tease and a flirt when he wanted to distract her…..or perhaps even wanting to distract himself. “Well…..” she began moving her fingers up even higher on the back of his leg. “I think you KNOW that I am not talking about your core temperature when I talk about just how hot your body is.” She replied crossing over to begin massaging his right hamstring noting the indentation along of front of his right thigh which was no doubt where his obviously quite rigid lok was now being pinned to the bed. She immediately cut her eyes away not wanting to be tempted any more than she was in her desire to flip him back onto his back and have her way with him.

“I do not.” He feigned innocence now wishing now to engage her with words instead of with his body as he felt her warm hands begin to massage his upper right hamstring and come perilously close to his right gluteal muscle group.

Feeling him tense up once again she quickly moved her hands down onto his lower right hamstring and then onto the back of his knee as she began to massage him once again. She then silently finished up by massaging his right calf as she looked down at him and smiled. She did love his teasing of her almost as much as she loved teasing him.

Suddenly emboldened by her progress on his massage, she reached up and flamboyantly undid her towel tossing it to the left of his head where he could easily see it. “Oh YES you do….you know…..that sexy…..HOT body of yours….the one that you flaunt….in public.” She continued to tease him as she immediately felt the muscles in his legs tense up. Not able to control her desires she suddenly rocked forward bringing each hand up to slap gently upon each rock-hard globe of his buttocks.

He immediately closed his eyes and began to silently recite an ancient Vulcan chant for strength of resolve. He then felt her fingers attempt to knead his tensed gluteal muscles. He had to focus intently before he could even respond to her words with some coherency. “I….I do not… flaunt my body in public.” He managed to finally get out. “Only in private for you, my wife.”

She began to giggle again. “Another good answer.” She replied through her giggles. She knew that she needed to let up on him a little now. His gluts were so tight that she was only spreading oil on them, not massaging them. There was no way her fingers could dig in to those cast iron muscles of his now. She slowly leaned back and squirted a little more oil into her right hand before leaning forward and placing her hands on his lower back. She immediately felt him begin to relax once again as she massaged the muscles in his back. And as she continued to move her hands up along his spine kneading the muscles there, she was quickly nearing the end of her reach. She needed to reposition herself again.

She hoped that her next move would not bring his massage to a premature end. Knowing now that both of their patience for each others bodies had been stretched to just near the breaking point now, she decided that is was finally time to speed up the process. It would seem that the smell, sight, and the feel of him under her hands had finally finished breaking down what little was left of her will and determination. Her desire for his body was rapidly taking over her control now and she could feel the moisture within her core building up quickly inside of her now.

Reaching out to place her hands on his shoulder blades, she leaned up on her arms, raising herself off of her knees and placing her right foot next to his right buttocks and her left foot next to his left buttocks as she raised herself up over him. Then without preamble she sat down astride his lower back leaning back against his still tensed buttocks before leaning forward and slowly raising herself to her knees once again.

As she sat down upon his back he immediately felt the heat and moisture from her body and he could also smell her fresh arousal. It was all that he could do to remain still now. He closed his eyes and began to calculate the value of pi hoping to refocus his mind and attempt to regain control his body. Thankfully she quickly raised herself onto her knees removing her light but quite luscious weight from directly on top of him.

She had felt his body stiffen as she sat down upon him before once again rising to her knees. She could now smell his intense arousal and she swore that his body had actually begun to grow even warmer as she touched him again. She leaned heavily into her hands and immediately began to massage his left trapezius muscle with renewed vigor. Once done with that muscle she moved quickly over to his right trapezius digging her fingers into the still tensed muscle. Finally she moved her hands to either side of his neck and began to deeply massage his neck. After a few minutes of intense massaging she smiled to herself. She had done it. She had actually been able to finish his massage. She gave him a celebratory kiss on the back of his neck just under his hairline as she finally stilled her fingers. “There” she began rising up on her knees fully “all done!” She announced to him swinging her right leg over his buttocks as she sat back on her heels next to him in the bed.

Opening his eyes he looked up at her. She smiled broadly at him as she placed the bottle of massage oil in front of him. Then she playfully tugged the pillow out from under his head and quickly lay down face first on his pillow turning her head to the right in order to eye him suggestively. “My turn now!”

Using his arms he pushed himself up as he pulled his legs up in order to rise up on his knees next to her. His swollen lok jutted out from his body as he swiveled his waist and pulled his right leg along in order to kneel next to her right side. He noticed the almost feral look in her eyes as she heatedly stared at his lok and he felt his body being drawn even closer to her in what he knew was an instinctive response to her almost predatory look. He closed his eyes briefly and focused all of his will upon his task as he slowly reached out to take the bottle of oil in his right hand. 

Tamping down his passion for her, he was now determined to tempt his wife in the same manner she had tempted him by giving her a massage. But given both their highly aroused states he now had his doubts as to the longevity of her massage, but he was determined now to perform his task to the best of his ability.

Pouring oil into his right hand he leaned across her torso and reached out with his hands to begin gently rubbing the oil into the skin of her upper back and shoulders as he massaged the underlying muscles. Her body was firm and warm and he leaned down towards her breathing in the combination of the oils, the body bath, and her own special scent deeply as he continued to massage her. He was immediately overwhelmed with even more desire and he forced himself to swiftly lean back in order to retain at least partial control of his willpower. He was barely able to calm himself before he moved his fingers to her long, supple neck rubbing circles into her heated skin as he began to release the small knots of tension there.

And even though he had been stoic and silent during his massage, she realized very quickly that she could not do the same. And as his fingers moved to her neck she in voluntarily let out a low moan of pleasure. His hot hands were relaxing her and at the same time turning her on now. Try as she might she could not block her intense feelings of arousal from their mental bond. And even though she was ashamed to admit it, less than two minutes into her massage her self control was shattered and she felt the overwhelming urge now to jump his bones.

“Patience, my wife.” He teased her softly in Kiswahili as he felt her passionate impatience flare up through their bond. She immediately opened her eyes cutting them back at him for his obvious teasing. Noting her look he quickly moved his hands to her rib cage lightly spaying his fingers around her ribs as he massaged her oblique muscles before drawing his fingers upward in order to seek out the sides of her breasts that were now flattened against the bed cover. He looked up and watched as her eyes closed once again and he immediately heard her not so successful attempt to suppress yet another moan of pleasure. Quite obviously his attempts to ‘torment’ his wife were working now. And as satisfying as it was to tease his bond mate, it was still his intent to hold onto his sanity long enough to finish massaging her

“You are not playing fair at all, mister.” She managed to mumble past the pillow that she had just leaned her face into in an attempt to stifle her previous moan. Her core felt like it was on fire now and she knew that only her well endowed husband could put this particular fire out.

“Nor do you, madam.” He countered moving his hands slowly down to the small of her back feeling the muscles there begin to relax under his fingers as he massaged them. And as he glanced quickly down at her derriere he knew that once he touched that part of her body he would be lost completely to his passions. So after he finished massaging her lower back, he quickly raised his hands as he straightened up and then picked up the bottle pouring more oil into his right hand before recapping the bottle. He then swiftly swiveled his body and leaned down taking each one of her slender calf muscles within his hands as he began to gently massage them at the same time.

“I think you missed a spot.” She called out to him her voice still muffled by the pillow as she felt his hot hands engulf her calves. “Several in fact.” She had looked forward to him massaging her gluts and she now felt almost cheated by the absence of his hands there now.

“I was not aware that there was a strict order of progression for giving one’s bond mate a massage.” He teased her back as she began to giggle at him. He then quickly moved his hands up to massage the backs of her knees before moving them up higher to the bottom of her hamstring muscles.

She smiled to herself. Yes indeed: he was definitely a tease and most definitely a smart ass too. But then again she supposed that she deserved being teased after all the teasing she had done to him earlier. She began to formulate her own smart ass reply to his inflammatory statement, but as she felt his hot hands continue working out the tension in her hamstrings she decided to forgo a retort to his challenge and simply relax and bask in the physical pleasure that his strong hands were giving to her. And as she felt his hands move further up onto her legs towards her bottom, she began to feel her arousal begin to rise up within her once again.

As he massaged her hamstring muscles he looked up and focused his vision upon her perfect pear shaped derriere. He had heard Kirk use the term ‘booty’ several times in the past when referring to the posterior portion of a female’s anatomy. And even though each time Spock had been relieved that Kirk had not been referring to his bond mate’s posterior in particular during these comments, he now understood the use of that particular term, for without a doubt that particular part of his Nyota’s body was indeed a treasure to him. He had only been able to touch that part of her anatomy fleetingly in the past several hours, and it was his intent to explore her derriere quite extensively now. He slowly slid his hands to the tops of her hamstrings just under her gluts, brushing against her firm globes as he finished massaging her hamstrings.

She involuntarily sucked in a quick breath at the fleeting touch of his long fingers against her butt cheeks. And unsurprisingly she felt a rush of moisture to her core immediately with his touch. She was quite ready for her husband now and she had no idea just how long she could wait before she HAD to have him buried deeply within her once again. She let this carnal thought drift out over their bond hoping to entice him to speed up his massage.

It was his turn now to suck in a quick breath as her vision of them entwined intimately swam before his eyes. His hands immediately moved of their own volition to each of the globes of her luscious buttocks and his fingers flexed against the soft flesh as he began to knead them. He immediately felt his lok become engorged well beyond what even he thought was possible. The swollen condition of his lok made even the slightest movement almost painful now.

She moaned loudly as his fingers continued to move. There was no way she was going to last until he finished massaging the rest of her body and she knew it. She needed him in the worst way….actually the best way now.

He leaned his head down to place his lips within the slight dip in her spine at the small of her back just above her derriere. He felt her body tense as her right arm reached out above her pulling another pillow from the head of the bed. Caught off guard by his adun’a’s unexpected movement he leaned upright removing his hands from her gluteal muscles and watched as she swiftly stuffed the pillow under her waist thereby elevating her buttocks. His eyes were immediately drawn to her womanhood which now glistened with her intimate secretions born of her desire for him. The intense scent of her arousal was now overpowering. He felt the primal urge to mate with her swell up inside of him once again as he continued to breathe in her heady scent.

“I give up! I just can’t wait any longer!” She panted out raising her head and craning her neck slightly backwards in order to look back at him. “I need you now, Spokh!”

Her words struck him like lightning and his instincts immediately drove him to action. His body swiftly covered hers as he bracketed her shoulders and raised himself up onto his arms. He then placed his legs on the outside of her legs slowly lowering himself until the tip of his lok was barely nudging open her outer lips.

“Oh god, Spokh, yessss!” She managed to breathe out as he slowly shifted his hips downward and she could feel the wide tip of his lok begin to gently push her apart as he slowly entered into her soaked canal. Even though she knew better, gentle was the last thing she wanted from him now as she willingly opened her mind and body to him and willed her inner walls to relax as he continued to slowly push his torrid, engorged lok inside of her.

She knew that this position would bring him deep within her and that’s exactly where she wanted him to be right now. Suddenly she was reminded of an old African saying about the best positions for intercourse which produced sons for their mothers. She allowed this thought of procreation to burn brightly between them through their bond now.

Spock’s eyes closed at his beloved’s thoughts as they flowed into him like a river of molten lava. She now wished for him to impregnate her and the thought of her pregnant blazed a red hot pathway from his brain directly to his lok. He sucked in a quick breath as he fought the almost overpowering urge to sink himself fully into her in one swift motion. Closing his eyes to the sweat that was now filling them, he focused what was left of his rational thought upon slowing down the movement of his hips as he continued to sink down upon her until his sakal was nestled against her gluteal muscles. And then as her warm moist heat enveloped him completely, he felt as well as heard her as she moaned out her pleasure. He immediately stopped his movements and focused on delaying his rapidly impending orgasm. He let out a relieved breath as this intense feeling waned and he began to move once again.

She nearly screamed as she felt him come to a stop. She immediately focused on their bond and suddenly knew the reason that he ceased pushing into her. She bit her lip willing herself to not push up into him now and hoped not to draw blood as she forced herself to wait somewhat patiently for him to begin moving once more.

Spurred on by his breeding instincts now, he began to move again and raised his hips pulling out of her until just the tip of his lok remained within her lush, wet folds before pushing back deeply within her once again. Focusing on the feel of her body around and under him, he set up what believed to be a comfortable rhythm for both of them as he continued to hold the preponderance of his weight off of her with his arms and legs. And as usual when he was with his Nyota, he began to lose track of time as he continued to move within her. He could feel her almost writhing under him now and he knew from his bond with her that her erratic movements were due to the pleasure he was now giving her. He could also feel that she was getting quite close to orgasm as he was also. His mind was filled with thoughts of siring sons with her.

He slowly leaned his head down to nuzzle her neck as he began to speak softly to her. “You are my beloved, my one and my only, my past, my present, and my future…our future.” He felt her still under him as he softly spoke the ancient Vulcan words to her. “Let my seed bring forth many progeny for our clans.”

As his words registered within her arousal-frenzied mind, her orgasm quickly overtook her as she cried out. “Spokh!” She suddenly saw stars as she felt her walls convulse against his huge lok effectively drawing him even deeper into her core. Her mind was immediately filled with thoughts of their future children.

Knowing her thoughts now he suddenly exploded into her, pushing her pelvis into the pillow and holding her tightly against the bed as he filled her to overflowing for the fourth time. And at this moment in time, his entire being resonated with the single thought of impregnating her. Emotionally he was overcome and called out to her. “Ashayam!”

She was now aware of his hot semen bathing her inner walls as he orgasmed. She could feel his hot breath against her neck and could hear him grunt quietly as he emptied himself into her. The heat of his body blanketing her completely was most welcome and comforting as he called out to her and pressed her more firmly into the bed as her orgasm reached its peak.

And as her own spasms ceased she could feel him still hard and hot within her which not surprisingly caused her arousal to begin to grow within her once again. And even though she began to notice a slight stiffness within her core as she shifted slightly under him, her body was still more than willing to make love to him yet again. “I don’t know about you, but I am very grateful that Kril’es and his wife had gifted us with the medicinal oils.” She began as she turned her head away from the pillow and leaned her head slightly upward in order to look up at him. “Because it definitely feels like my Vulcan stud muffin is all ready to go another round, and I am probably going to need those oils before we call it quits for the night and use our bed for sleeping instead of lovemaking.”

Feeling her move stiffly under him again, he slowly leaned his head away from where he had buried his forehead into the pillow next to her head and turned to kiss her tenderly upon the lips. He then leaned back from her pushing up with his arms as he began to slowly withdraw from within her. He did not wish to pull away from her but he could sense her discomfort now and wished to remedy her condition. He began to feel his lok soften slightly now with his growing concern for her well being.

He quickly lay down next to her curling his body around hers as he reached out with his left hand to caress her lower back. He would attend to her needs and retrieve the Vulcan medicinal oils. But first he had become most curious as to her new ‘name’ for him. “Vulcan stud muffin?” He whispered into the side of her head using his voice to inflect curiosity at the term.

“Yes, MY Vulcan stud muffin.” She repeated smiling to herself before slowly turning over on the bed feeling his hand move with her to now lie on top of her lower abdomen. “A stud muffin is a male whose physical attributes are so virile and handsome that a female is attracted to him much like a starving person is to food.” She could now feel his lok stiffen against her left hip. Oh yeah, he was definitely her stud alright. She felt her core immediately respond to the touch of his silky heat.

Spock could not help himself in drawing in a quick breath of surprise at her very descriptive definition of the term. “You wish to consume me as if I were a terran dessert?” he asked leaning his head up to look down upon her sweat sheened breasts. He felt his lok twitch again against her soft yet firm hip as if protesting its current position outside of her body.

“In a manner of speaking, yes.” She told him tilting her head back to look up into his eyes, her tongue reaching out to lick her lips as if to emphasize her words as she felt his lok harden even more now as it began to push steadily against her hip.

Spock’s eyes widened. Given their new found intimacies, the implications of her words did hold a certain fascination for him now. Suddenly he recalled a human sexuality instructional holovid detailing the act of fellatio and cullingus that he had watched after becoming bonded to Nyota in an effort to better understand her sexual needs. Recalling the holovid in detail now, he felt his lok involuntarily twitch against her hip once again.

“YOU are incorrigible.” She told him without any real sincerity in her voice as his quite explicit thoughts drifted out across their bond. “But I love you anyway.” She finished sincerely as she watched his facial expression change immediately.

“As I love you.” He replied tenderly his fingers tenderly stroking her as they still lay upon her lower abdomen. He knew from his endemic recall of human anatomy that just below his hand was where her uterus lay. And therein lay a subject that that they had promised their families they would discuss at length. Even though his still aroused body did not agree to a verbal discourse at this particular moment in time, he reasoned that this break in their physical intimacy would be the proper time to approach the subject given their transference of thoughts during their previous joining. “Nyota, would this be a fortuitous time to discuss our future plans for procreation?”

She smiled brightly at him. “Yes, this would be the PERFECT time, Spokh.” She replied emphatically as she placed both of her hands on top of his hand. Their previous lovemaking session had her still dwelling on the subject of their future children.

He craned his head to look down at her capturing her beautiful dark eyes with his steady gaze. His feelings concerning this topic were quite strong and he wished to convey them into exacting words for her now. “Since you will be the one bearing our children, the decisions regarding the timing and the number of our progeny are yours.” He began as his fingers slowly caressed her abdomen. “I am completely supportive of your decisions regarding procreation, for I will indeed be most grateful for all progeny that are the product of our union.” He continued as she smiled broadly up at him. “In my heart, the quantity of offspring does not matter for I will care for, honor, and cherish them all as I do their mother.” He then paused before leaning down to capture her lips in a tender kiss. “OUR family comes before ALL else in my life, my beloved.”

Nyota felt tears well up in her eyes at his heartfelt words. “Oh Spokh, I know you will be the very best father for our children as you have been the very best bondmate for me.” She told him reaching up with her left hand to caress his right cheek before lightly scratching at the stubble there with her fingernails. “And as for timing, I believe we should wait until after our 5 year mission is complete before I get pregnant.”

“Such timing is quite……logical.” Spock replied quietly leaning in to her touch closing his eyes as he relaxed into her hand.

“And as to the question of how many…..well…..” She began continuing to lightly scratch his cheek as she began to giggle at his use of one of his favorite words. “My only concern is that our children be healthy.” She paused noting the ultra serious look on his face now at the mention of health as he quickly reopened his eyes. She wanted to ease his concerns as well as lighten the mood now. She knew that Amanda’s pregnancy was fraught with numerous health scares but Nyota knew that there had been much progress in prenatal care for interspecies progeny since Spock’s birth and she had confidence that she would be able to carry their children to term safely. But of course she couldn’t pass up another opportunity to tease her bondmate now. “But then again….considering just how much baby batter my Vulcan stud muffin is capable of producing, perhaps having twelve children is not entirely out of the question…..at least not just yet.”

Spock’s eyes opened wide in undisguised surprise at her words and she began to giggle once again. He suddenly felt her right hand reach down to fondle his sakal before lightly grasping his lok drawing her fingers slowly up and down his shaft causing an immediate increase in the flow of additional blood to his member.

“You do realize that you still have not finished giving your future baby mama her massage, don’t you?” She whispered seductively to him slowing the movement of her fingers as she spoke.

“I….I am….well……aware…of…this fact.” He barely managed to get out narrowing his eyes in an effort to concentrate. He slowly reached behind him with his left hand groping around until his fingers touched the massage oil bottle and then clumsily grasped it within his hand. “And I will ……seek to remedy this….this situation…..immediately…. MY baby mama.” He swallowed loudly not able to keep his hips from jerking slightly towards her as he felt her withdraw her fingers completely from his shaft.

Slowly pushing himself up onto his right arm he sat up next to her in their bed before rising onto his knees next to her. Looking down at her he watched as the nipples on her breasts began to tighten. Quite obviously her body was responding to him just as his body was responding to her naked and absolutely beautiful one. He quickly poured oil into his right hand. He knew he must endeavor to complete her massage as quickly as possible now before they became intimate again. And judging by the way she was looking at him now, he reasoned that he had very little time left to him before they would once again give in to their base needs. He quickly leaned over her and began to massage her feet.

The feel of his strong fingers on her feet sent a wave of both relief and relaxation through her. She had no idea just how tensed the muscles in her feet had become. As his fingers moved up to massage the muscles on either side of her tibia she sighed heavily. God his hands felt so good. She closed her eyes focusing on the heat and pressure from his fingers as they moved up onto her quads, lingering there as he massaged those sets of muscles thoroughly.

Glancing along her thighs his eyes were drawn upwards to the thick and well groomed triangle of hair that lay just below her navel. As he raised his hands from her thighs he purposefully moved them past that particular part of her body knowing that if he ventured there now he would not be able to finish her massage. His fingers quickly splayed out upon her well muscled lower abdomen massaging the skin there more gently. As he looked down upon her midsection his thoughts quickly turned to the many children she would bear him.

She felt his thoughts and her core was once again flooded with her desire for him. She tried to focus once again on her massage as she felt his large hot hands move upward on her body but her powers of concentration once again began to fail her. She could now feel the heat from his hands caressing the undersides of her breasts and she felt her nipples begin to harden even further.

Noticing her body’s reaction to his touch he felt his lok become even more engorged. He swallowed hard as he involuntarily focused his eyes upon her peaked nipples and he found he had to force his fingers to be even more gentle as he trailed them from the bottom to the tops of her breasts, lightly massaging her firm flesh as he moved.

She couldn’t help but suck in a quick breath at the touch of his hot fingers upon her breasts. And against her will she found herself wishing that her massage was over so that she and her very hot husband could get on to more pressing matters…perhaps a certain position that she had fantasized about quite often.

“You too are incorrigible my wife.” He teased her back somewhat smugly as her very specific thoughts on just how she intended to eliminate those ‘pressing matters’ drifted across their bond to him.

She opened her eyes to capture his in a quite obvious challenge as she reached up with her left hand to tweak his right nipple playfully enjoying the look of exasperation that immediately replaced the smugness on his face.

And as her fingers quickly tweaked his nipple a second time before dropping her arm back to her side, he began to feel his control unravel. He swiftly leaned down and engulfed her left areole within his mouth, his right hand moving under her neck and then under her right shoulder, his left hand reaching under her left hip. The taste of her body burned through him now like wildfire. But the barely there rational part of his brain now wished to emulate the coital position that he had glimpsed from her previous thoughts though their bond and he forced his body to move more slowly and deliberately.

She languidly raised her left leg as she slowly shifted against him. She instinctively knew what he was trying to do and she was more than willing to meet him halfway now. “Hmmmm…yessss…. just like that, mpenzi.” She whispered to him and she closed her eyes as she felt his left leg shift across her right leg, the hair on his leg so soft against her skin as he gently slid his leg over hers. As she continued to re-position herself against him by shifting her hips she suddenly felt a slight twinge of pain at her core.

Spock immediately stopped his movements as he felt her discomfort through their bond. He slowly began to pull away from her.

“Hey!” she called out to him as he fully disengaged himself from her without explanation and fluidly rose from their bed, the only evidence of his arousal was his lok sticking out at a severe right angle from his body as he quickly turned away from her and walked into their bathroom. “Just where do you think you’re going, mister?” she called after him in a huff. As she raised herself up to a sitting position she once again felt her core stiffen at the movement and she quickly found herself biting back a moan of pain.

Spock wasted no time in retrieving the deep red bottle of Vulcan oil. This oil reduced the pain from chafing and promoted rapid healing. Feeling his own discomfort when he swung his body quickly around to head back into their bedroom and his lok protested the radical movement, it became quite apparent that this particular oil would benefit both of them at this time.

He noted immediately when he reentered their bedroom that Nyota had folded her arms across her chest in a manner which he knew quite intimately meant trouble for him. But given her current state of undress, he found that her current body positioning now only served to reinforce the flow of blood to his somewhat chafed lok. And as he locked eyes with her, he could not help but note that even angry, she was still so very beautiful.

She noted the concerned look in his eyes as she did her best to maintain her indignity and anger at being suddenly left naked and alone in their honeymoon bed, but found that she could not stay mad at her visibly concerned husband no matter how hard she tried. He was just so caring…..and soooooo sexy. Glancing down at his lok she noticed several patches of dark mottling that she hadn’t noticed earlier. She suddenly remembered the purpose of the red Vulcan oil. She involuntarily shifted her weight upon the soft mattress slightly and winced in spite of herself. It would seem that they both were in need of the healing benefits of this oil right now.

He held out the bottle to her as he slowly sat down next to her not wanting to jostle her and inadvertently cause her even more discomfort. Her arms still folded between them, he leaned into her and kissed her tenderly on the lips. “I do not desire to be the source of either your anger or your pain, my beloved.” He told her quietly after slowly pulling back from her. “But I am unsure of how to dispense this oil effectively and sufficiently given the nature of your….our discomfort.”

She couldn’t help but crack a smile at him now. “Oh, I have an idea.” She replied slowly unfolding her arms and reaching out to take him by the shoulders as she rose up to her knees and began to firmly push him down onto their bed.

He willingly let himself be pushed back down on the bed watching her intently as she gently took the bottle out of his grasp once he was prone upon the bed. “Let’s get back in that same position.” She suggested and he immediately rolled onto his right side and slid his right arm tenderly under her as she raised her left leg up to once again slide over his.

He now understood what she was attempting to do. He slowly but quite willingly moved his leg into the proper position as he shifted his large frame next to her much smaller one.

After uncapping the top of the bottle, she reached down and began to drizzle the oil over his lok before recapping the bottle. She then guided him slowly inside her and when he was fully seated snugly and fully within her she leaned her head up to look at him. “Give the oil a few seconds to start working, mpenzi.” She told him as he tilted his head down to lock eyes with her once again.

But finding himself within her warm and most luscious body once again, he quickly found it difficult to remain still. “How long do you recommend that I remain motionless?” he asked her quietly and she immediately began to giggle.

“Are you having trouble staying still, my Vulcan stud muffin?” she teased him reaching up to kiss him quickly on the lips before laying her head back down, her eyes never leaving his.

He immediately followed her back down and began to kiss her passionately, his tongue eagerly seeking out hers as he quickly deepened the kiss. “That should be quite obvious.” He told her as he finally broke the kiss before quickly leaning down to take her right nipple with his mouth as he began to suckle her.

As if his passionate kiss wasn’t enough, the feel of his hot mouth on her hardening bud managed to involuntarily draw out a low moan from deep within her within seconds. She could feel her arousal begin to quickly build up within her once again. “OK, OK.” She quickly conceded “Pull out slowly while I put some more oil on you.” She instructed him as he immediately obeyed slowly pivoting his hips away from her until just the tip of his lok remained within her. She quickly drizzled more oil onto his shaft, her renewed desire for him now clearly visible there in the form of her own natural lubrication as it mixed with the healing oil.

She began to feel the oil’s healing properties beginning to work as he slowly shifted his hips and once again entered her. She closed her eyes and breathed out a sigh of both relief and contentment. She could feel him hot and huge within her now, but the pain from the increased pressure within her was beginning to fade. And as she felt her discomfort abate, she once again began to focus all of her attention on the way his hot skin felt against hers as his large body practically enveloped her, the smell of his arousal surrounding her, his taste still heavy upon her tongue. She felt so cherished, protected, loved, and, of course, quite horny all at the same time.

He tightened his arms slightly to pull her even closer to him as he continued to force his hips to remain motionless. He slowly released her nipple and then leaned down to lay his left cheek upon her chest. A small sigh escaped his lips at the combined feelings of her warm and supple body being held within his as well as her warm and wet womanhood engulfing his lok. And he found that even though his passion was still enflamed, he was no longer as impatient with being restrained from moving. In fact he found himself quite content to remain motionless at the moment.

As his mouth left her breast and she felt his stubbly cheek as it lay against her chest, she found that remaining motionless was the last thing she wanted her incredibly well endowed husband to do now. “The oil IS beginning to work.” She told him squeezing her inner muscles around his large shaft as she felt his body tense around her in response.

“Nyota!” he gasped as he struggled to remain still, slowly raising his head up to look down upon her. “You are making it quite difficult to comply with your request to remain motionless.”

She giggled at him winding her left hand between them to cup and then caress his sakal which caused him to become even more tense. “This I know, my husband.” She affirmed to him formally in Vulcan

Sensing the pain relief both within her and within his own body, he pulled her even closer to him, his lok twitching within her at her sensual touch. “You should not tease me so, my wife.” He responded to her also in his native tongue.

“It was not my intention to tease you, my very handsome Vulcan husband.” She replied her fingers gently squeezing his sakal causing his hips to instinctively push back against her. “It is just my observation that the oil’s healing properties have been most productive, my beloved.”

Hearing her words he immediately withdrew from her body and then slowly pushed back into her until his sakal once again lay next to her body. He was not vain but he understood that his lok was long and large enough for him to be included in Admiral Pike’s ‘swinging dick club’, so the fact that his long lok fit so perfectly within his bondmate’s petite body still amazed him. Their minds had always fit together seamlessly and now their bodies fit flawlessly together as well. Without a doubt, he was the most fortunate male in all the galaxies he thought to himself as he slowly pushed back into her once again. The fingers of his right hand instinctively drifted across her abdomen where the cradle of life for their future family lay. He could feel his lok within her now as he moved. Not surprisingly this sensation aroused him even more.

Suddenly feeling his inner thoughts through their bond she felt her own arousal increase and she moved her hand once again between them, her fingernails lightly grazing the underside of his sakal which immediately caused his gluts to involuntarily contract and his hips to once again push into her, this time with slightly more thrust. It would seem that she had found an ignition switch of sorts for her husband. And upon hearing a low and most guttural groan pass thru his lips as he leaned over to mouth at her left breast, she made a mental note to activate this switch more frequently in the very near future.

He leaned over even further and engulfed her left areole within his mouth, savoring the taste of her as he began to suck gently upon her breast. Her own low groan of pleasure followed with her right hand fisting the hair on the back of his head proved conclusively that suckling her breasts was a most effective means of arousing his bondmate. And he intended to repeat this process many times in the near future.

And as she looked down to watch his mouth literally consumed her breast, she counted yet another one of her fantasies come to life. She could feel another orgasm begin to build quickly within her as he increased the suction on her breast slightly. But instead of trying to hold back as she had been doing, she felt herself let go as he began to push back harder into her with his next thrust, his hips beginning to pick up the frequency and power of his thrusts. And within seconds she felt herself being overtaken by yet another powerful orgasm. It felt as if a giant wave of joy was engulfing her now. She found herself smiling broadly as her body began to tremble within her husband’s tightening embrace.

He too was quickly approaching the point where he could no longer hold his orgasm at bay. Upon feeling her release her restraints, he allowed himself to also let go of his. He felt wave after wave of pleasure engulf him as he pushed one final time within her and then held himself rigid as he pulled her into him even closer, his sakal seeming to explode within her.

As they lay together in relative silence, their labored breathing the only sound in their bedroom, suddenly her stomach growled loudly. “How embarrassing!” she told him closing her eyes, a huge smile lighting up her face.

His head clearing slightly at the sound of both her digestive system as well as her voice, he immediately begin to become concerned that he had been neglecting his adun’a’s needs once again.

She immediately pressed the index finger of her left hand to his forehead just above the center line of his nose. “Don’t go there.” She warned him tapping her finger gently against his forehead as she spoke. “We BOTH are in need of refueling now.” She then curled the fingers of her hand into his hair pulling him to her for a slow kiss before releasing her grip on him. “But before we eat I get to have my first shower with my husband. And after our shower I get look at that scrumptious body of yours in that gorgeous robe.”

At the mention of their clan robes, the flow of blood away from his lok began to reverse course. How he had longed to see her clothed only within his clan’s robe. This had been one of his ‘fantasies’ since he had first met her. The wearing of her robe was yet another symbolic gesture of their bonding. She belonged to HIM now. Looking down to where their bodies were joined, he slowly pulled out of her noting the slow but steady flow of their combined bodily fluids. He immediately felt his arousal began to build once again.

“We need to refresh the bedcover while we eat.” She noted following his eyes and immediately she felt her own arousal begin to build along with his. “You, sir are quickly turning me into a nymphomaniac.” She teased him as he quickly rose to his knees picking her up with him as he shifted back, his feet finding the floor. 

He swiftly carried her into their bathroom and gently lowered her to her feet once inside shower enclosure. “I am unfamiliar with that term.” He replied looking down into her smiling face. “Am I to assume that such a transformation is a desirable event?”

She reached up to wind her arms around the back of his neck pulling his head gently down so their foreheads touched. “Hmmm…a most desirous one indeed.” She languidly answered him tilting her head up and kissing him slowly and thoroughly. She slowly moved her hands to his shoulders and then gently but firmly began to push him down to sit upon the wide stone ledge set against one of the walls of the shower. Once he was seated she planted one foot and then the other on either side of his hips raising herself slowly upward while still holding on to his shoulders. “And now I am going to show you just how desirable your assumption really is.”

His eyes went wide as she moved over him and he instinctively reached out to gently grasp her around her waist in order to steady and support her. He could feel her smooth muscles move under his hands and found his arousal quickly growing as she moved her kotik above his slowly bobbing lok. Her natural grace and strength now quite evident as she slowly lowered herself down until the outer lips of her womanhood captured the head of his lok. He couldn’t help but moan at the feeling of the softness and warmth that was his aduna’s core as his lok was slowly enveloped within her. He closed his eyes as he slowly leaned back against the shower wall not trusting himself to stay upright at the moment. His arms tightened around her slightly as he moved so as to continue to support her. He could feel the muscles of her gluts began to quiver slightly from her labors as she slowly raised herself upwards slightly before letting her body fall back down to bottom out on his lap. “Beloved, allow me to assist you.” He quietly told her as she opened her eyes slightly in order to look down upon his face, nodding at him in the affirmative. He immediately began to support the majority of her weight as his fingers moved further around her waist to cup her more fully. 

As he focused intently upon her thoughts, his hands began to support more of her weight as he synchronized their combined movements into one fluid rise and fall.

“Oh, OH!” she suddenly blurted out not able to control her movements any more. “Spokh!”

He knew without a doubt what she wished for him to do and he did not hesitate in quickly taking total control of her body. He knew that she was within seconds of her orgasm and he knew for a fact that he was not far behind her given the rapid increase in the pressure within his sakal. But he was now confident that no matter how much he lost control of his sexuality in his bondmate’s presence, he knew that he would never ever injure her. And for this confidence he was most grateful.

He felt her legs give out completely pulling herself into his chest as she cried out. Her inner walls convulsing around his lok immediately brought him to orgasm and he pulled her even closer to him. At the end of his self control he felt himself drive upwards into her one final time as he emptied himself into her, her hands clutched tightly around his neck pulling his chin down to rest on the top of her head.

After a few minutes their breathing and heart rate had begun to slow. Nyota slowly leaned back from him, his lok slipping out of her as she lowered her feet to rest upon the floor of the shower enclosure. She reached out to take a strategically placed hair clip off the shelf one that she had left there on purpose during her shower earlier in the day quickly pulling her hair up into a practiced albeit sloppy bun.

A huge smile lit up her face she looked down at him now. “And now I get to do something that I have wanted to do for YEARS.” She informed him her eyes now filled with unbounded happiness.

But as Spock captured her eyes with his own he immediately noticed that her eyes also held within them an easily recognized gleam. That particular look he knew without a doubt meant she was ‘planning something’ for him. But glancing quickly down at her luscious and vibrant body he reasoned that no matter what that ‘something’ would be, he would be most accepting…and most grateful for whatever it was.

She quickly reached over his head and pulled the shower handle out of its cradle with her left hand and adjusted the water controls with her right hand. She smiled again as Spock’s hand followed her movements, gently caressing her hips as she moved. She leaned back from him holding her right hand within the shower spray until she was satisfied with the temperature. She then reached out with her right hand and cupped his chin as she gently tilted his head back and began to wet his hair. When she was satisfied with how wet his hair was she let go of the shower handle and it slowly retracted back into its cradle.

She reached out to the small shelf where the various soaps and conditioners were lined up in a neat row. She eyed one of the bottles and took it within her hands pressing her thumb to open the top. She inhaled slowly savoring the wonderful aroma of the Vulcan shampoo as she poured some into the palm of her right hand. She raised her hand and slowly drizzled the shampoo over Spock’s head using the fingers of her left hand to begin to gently work the shampoo into his hair, her right hand joining in as she worked up the lather and his hair into a straight peaked row atop his head. She then stood back and looked down at him to admire her work.

Feeling her supple and warm hands leave his scalp he looked up at her. He immediately began to feel the shampoo’s bubbles slowly burst upon his scalp as the air within the shower enclosure began to move across the top of his head. He noticed her eyes brighten even further no doubt at the puzzled look now on his face.

“You look positively adorable.” She told him as she took his still form in. She knew that this moment would be forever logged into her memory as one of the happiest. Only she was privy to the sight of the First Officer, Chief Science Officer, and the quite decorated XO of the USS Enterprise sporting a shampoo Mohawk….and a very GOOD shampoo Mohawk at that. And as he slowly raised his left eyebrow no doubt at her current thoughts, she couldn’t help but giggle at him. And when he raised both eyebrows she began to laugh out loud, her eyes beginning to water as her laughter grew.

He was without a doubt being laughed at by his adun’a now. But as her overwhelming joy with him began to filter through their bond, he found himself so pleased to be the source of such an emotion within her, that he was not at all concerned with his obviously humorous appearance. “Not wishing to remove myself from your… amused presence in order to view myself, please enlighten me as to the results of your efforts.”

She began to laugh even harder now, her eyes closing in an obviously ineffective effort to begin to calm herself as she shook her head in the negative. “I….I can’t ….oh Spokh….I…I….just gave you the…the ….very best…..shampoo Mohawk….in the entire universe!” she finished breathlessly.

He raised both eyebrows again at the unknown term and immediately felt his scalp stiffen as even more soap bubbles began to break across his scalp. “As I am quite certain that you are no doubt qualified to speak to the results of your…..artistic efforts then I am…..pleased to learn of my having the…..best.” He quietly told her watching as her eyes again locked with his. Her love for him at that moment nearly overwhelmed him with the sheer enormity and force of the emotion. No doubt he would remember this moment forever.

Attempting to calm herself, she giggled a final time before smilingly broadly at him. “Yes, you should be very pleased, mister.” She replied leaning down to kiss him soundly on the lips. “You AND your Mohawk ARE the VERY best.” She reached up to grab the shower head once again. “Now lean back and close your eyes while I rinse by masterpiece away.”

He did as he was told and once again relished the feel of her hands on him. He slowly opened his eyes to find her standing between his legs a loofah in her left hand and a bottle of Vulcan body wash in the other hand. She smiled coyly at him as she moved closer and began to scrub his chest with the loofah. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply as he felt her hands move to his back as he obligingly leaned slightly into her bringing her firm bosom close to him. He inhaled deeply again and found the aroma of the body wash was most appealing to him as was the scent of those beautiful breasts which hovered so temptingly close to him now.

“Hmmm….very nice.” She said half to herself and half to him as she moved her hands from his back to his right arm relishing the feel of his sinewy muscles as she lathered his entire arm before turning her attentions to his left arm. God his body was just so gorgeous to both look at and to touch. But she knew that she should not follow that train of thought if they were ever going to eat. At that point she leaned back from him. “Stand please.” She told him as he slowly rose before her, dwarfing her as usual as she craned her neck to look up at him.

“I promise you that the next time we shower that we will have a lot more….fun.” she told him as she reached down and quickly but gently washed his lok and sakal. “It’s just that I am STARVING right now. And with the amount of energy you have been have been expending since we returned from our meal with the Captain, I am sure you are hungry too.” She continued as she moved lower and began to run the loofah down and up each of his long legs before reaching around him to firmly wash his backside making sure to gently but teasingly squeeze each side. Satisfied with her work she placed the loofah loop on the hook and reached out to turn on the shower head once more. She stepped back from him slightly as she finished rinsing him off. She reached out for a bottle of body wash and the loofah once again. She was now determined to clean herself quickly, not trusting herself to allow her handsome husband to lay his hands upon her now because if he did they would NOT be eating anytime soon.

He watched her as she quickly lathered herself up and rinsed herself off mesmerized by both her graceful movements as well as her striking beauty. It wasn’t until she was finished that he realized that he had once again shirked his duties as her adun by not assisting in bathing her.

She smiled knowingly at him once she had finished. “Don’t worry….I am not letting you off the hook that easy, mister.” She told him reaching out to take his hand and gently tugging on it as she carefully backed out of the shower enclosure glancing quickly behind her so as not to trip and fall. “This is first of many, many showers we will take together. And believe me you will have plenty of opportunities to put your hands all over my wet body. But right now it is ROBE time and then EATING time.”

Her words moved him to action as he slowly followed her out of the shower their hands still linked together. His heart rate immediately sped up at the thought of his adun’a wrapped within the folds of their clan’s robes and he felt his arousal begin to stir. He quickly had to remind himself once again that his bondmate was hungry and that his first and foremost duty as her adun was to care for her.

He reached out and picked up a clean towel from a shelf with his unoccupied hand as they walked from the bathroom into their bedroom. They slowly rounded the bed walking towards their robes which still lay neatly folded somehow upon the top of the bed cover in spite of the fact that the rest of the bed was in complete disarray. He gently squeezed her hand as they stopped. “I will dry you before I dress you, adun’a.” he told her as she turned to look up at him.

“And I will let you, adun.” She replied with huge smile for him as his hands began to dry her skin tenderly. She closed her eyes and sighed heavily at the feel of both the soft towel on her body as well as her husband’s comforting thoughts which had begun to fill her mind. Her eyes remained closed as he finished drying her body, the towel suddenly being replaced with the soft, velvety feel of her clan robe. She could feel him move around her as he gently placed each of her arms within the soft sleeves. She slowly opened her eyes only when she felt his arms around her waist. She watched curiously as he carefully tied an intricate knot in the robe’s sash.

As he finished tying the sash he pulled her gently towards him and leaned his head down to kiss the top of her head tenderly. He once again counted himself a most fortunate being as he leaned back from her to observe her now clothed body. Cocooned within THEIR clan robe she was indeed the most beautiful female in the universe. And she was…..HIS. 

She looked up at him once again. “Yes I AM yours, thank you very much.” She told him with a coy smile as he raised his left eyebrow at her. She slowly moved out of his embrace reaching out with her right hand to pick up his robe from the bed noting with a small measure of disappointment that his high body temperature had already caused his body to be dry. Only the hair on his head was still wet. “Well I am a little disappointed that that super hot body of yours has already dried itself.” She told him as she opened up his robe in preparation to dress him within it. “But I suppose it means that I get to see you in your sexy robe a little quicker, so I’m good.”

She smoothed the fabric along his back while he slowly placed his long muscular arms within the robe as she continued to hold it up and out for him. Once she was done helping him into his robe she slowly circled him until she stood in front of him her hands holding the two ends of his robe’s sash. She looked up at him a question in her eyes as how to tie the sash. She wanted to do this right the first time, but she had to confess to herself that she hadn’t paid enough attention to how he had tied her sash to tie the sash on his robe in the same fashion.

He reached down to gently cover her hands with his own. “Thusly.” He whispered to her as he slowly moved her hands to begin to form the complicated knot.

She focused intently upon their combined movements, her nimble fingers memorizing the movements as well as the feel of the material as it passed through her fingers. When the knot was completed she looked up to find him looking down at her with the left corner of his mouth turned up in what she knew was amusement. “Well….it’s going to take me a few times before I get the hang of it.”

“It is rather……complicated.” he replied bringing her hands up to his mouth to kiss each one in turn. “But I have no doubt that you will master the technique within a short span of time.”

“And I have no doubt that I will master the technique to UNTYING the knot before I master TYING the knot.” She teased him as she reached out to pull on his sash her fingers wrapping around the large knot. “Now COME on….I’m hungry.”

“Ashayam” he began as he slowly pulled back from her. “I will deposit the covers of our bed in the refresher and then join you.” He told her turning back towards the bed. He quickly pulled the bed covers off their bed and began to walk toward the refresher just outside the bathroom. He did not want to stray from his adun’a for too long. He wished to assist her in the preparation of their meal.

She smiled at him. “OK” she replied after she let go of his sash and watched him walk back towards their bed gathering up their bedding quickly. That robe draped across his broad back combined with his well muscled and quite bare lower legs and feet were definitely a turn on for her. “I’ll get started on our meal.” She replied tamping down her desire quickly as she turned to slowly walk into the hallway towards the boxes. She looked down at them before bending down to begin to pick up one of the boxes she had ordered knowing that this particular box contained only food items. Suddenly she felt his hot hands on her hips before quickly leaving her hips as he reached around her to gently take the box from her hands holding it above her head so she could move past him. 

“I will carry this box for you, beloved.” He told her quietly in Vulcan as she nimbly ducked under his arms.

“I am most appreciative of your assistance, beloved.” She replied to him also in Vulcan before moving ahead of him as they walked to the small kitchen. “But that other box is off limits to you until I have time to hide the rest of your surprises, Mister.” She finished in standard in her best no-nonsense tone.

And although he had been tempted to look into the opening of the other box as he had taken the box out of her hands he did not. He found that he preferred to wait for the contents of that particular box to be revealed to him by his adun’a at the time of her choosing. “Understood, ma’am.” He replied watching her clothed hips sway before him as he followed her dutifully to the kitchen.

She smiled at him as he sat the box on the counter before reaching into the box to begin to remove and place the contents of the box on the counter next to him. “How about ratatouille quiche for our meal, my love?” she asked him softly as she pulled out a large wrapped dish.

“Such a dish would be most agreeable to me, k’diwa.” He told her as he took the container from her hands and placed it within the heating unit and prepared to operate the touch pad. “Will 45 seconds be sufficient?” he asked her.

Nyota had begun to place the rest of the contents of the box within the food storage unit. “That sounds about right.” She replied closing the door but not before removing the carton of juice from the unit for them to have with their quiche. “Maybe add 15 seconds more just to be sure. The quiche is quite thick.” She opened up the utensil drawer and pulled out two forks and a large serving spoon for the quiche and placed them on the bar top.

Spock quickly punched in the code and then turned and walked towards the cabinet near the sink. He opened the cabinet door and retrieved two plates leaning quickly over to set the plates on the bar top as Nyota slid next to him bumping hips with him in an exaggerated fashion. He looked down at her as he straightened back up.

“While you are up there can you please get two glasses down?” she said with a smile. “Whoever stocked this apartment must have been really tall.” She continued as she rolled her eyes upward. “Good thing my other half is a tall drink of water.”

He quickly reached up and retrieved two glasses. Then he slowly lowered the glasses into her waiting hands. “A tall drink of water?” he repeated questioningly.

“Yes you are.” She teased him moving away from him with the glasses and placing them on the counter next to the juice carton. She began to fill each glass up in turn as the heating unit signal indicated their quiche was ready to eat. “A tall drink of water is earth slang meaning either that you are as desirous to me as a glass full of cool water on a hot day OR that you are really tall.” She explained as she turned back towards the food storage unit to place the unused carton of juice back inside. “Your choice as to what I meant.” She continued to tease him as she picked up the filled glasses and placed them on the bar top next to the plates.

“Height is relative, desire is subjective.” He replied formally in Vulcan following her out of the kitchen to the bar seating area adjacent to the open sided kitchen counter and pulling out her chair for her to be seated. He slowly and carefully pushed her chair in for her. He swiftly turned back towards the kitchen and walked back inside. He quickly returned with the quiche, setting the dish between their plates on the bar top.

She placed the serving spoon into the quiche and scooped out a large portion to place on Spock’s plate. “You are correct on both counts.” She replied in Vulcan before switching to standard. “Yes, you are tall relative to your wife’s height AND it is your wife’s opinion that you are most desirous to her.”

Spock looked at her curiously “Why are you referring to yourself in the third person?”

“It’s either because my blood sugar is low from being so hungry. OR that I am just horny as hell from watching you walking around in bare feet with that sexy robe on and as a result an inordinate supply of blood has been diverted away from my brain to my erogenous zones.” She explained with a broad smile as she scooped out another big spoonful of quiche onto his plate before scooping out an equally large spoonful onto her own plate before setting the spoon down.

Spock immediately picked up the serving spoon in his right hand and scooped out another large spoonful onto her plate. “It would be most unwise for a Vulcan husband to allow his wife to be either hungry or horny.” He teased her back watching with some satisfaction as both of her eyebrows raised high on her forehead at his obviously unexpected words. “And once his wife’s appetite for sustenance has been sated, her husband will no doubt take her to their bed in order to remedy her sexual hungers as well.”

Nyota starting giggling immediately, her mouth now full of quiche “No doubt.” She mumbled in reply as she continued to chew her first mouthful of quiche. She quickly swallowed, her eyes never leaving his. “His wife is indeed a most fortunate woman.” She replied in somewhat garbled Vulcan as she reached for her glass of juice. Once she swallowed she began laughing in earnest noting the barely hidden smug look of satisfaction on his face. 

“She is.” He answered her, his eyes crinkling at the corners. “And I have it on good authority that her husband also considers himself most fortunate.”

She smiled at him before taking another large bite of quiche. She knew the only way to get her doting husband back into bed now was for her to finish eating. She watched him out of the corner of her eye as he began to eat as both of them enjoyed the shared quiet between them now. They had shared many meals in past in such comfortable silence and this one was no different. And as they continued to eat she had scooped him two more large portions of quiche and he had served her one more until they collectively consumed the contents of the dish. 

She was now quite full and very contented both emotionally and physically. As he pulled out her chair for her and they moved into the kitchen to clean their plates and utensils she quickly found herself yawning repeatedly.

Spock of course took notice of her yawns as they finished cleaning up. He reached out to take the cleaned glasses from her and reached up to place them one level lower in the cabinet for her. “Come.” He told her taking her hand in his and leading her out of the kitchen. “I would offer to carry you to our bed but I do not wish you to place you in an uncomfortable position considering the amount of quiche you have just consumed.” He teased her.

She quickly covered her mouth trying her best to stifle yet another yawn but failing. “Smart ass.” She told him once she was able to form words again.

He reached out with his unoccupied hand to pull down the covers for her as he drew her up at the side of their bed. 

At the sight of their bed the only thing that she could think of was just how soft and how good it would feel to lie down and snuggle with her husband and drift off to sleep with him. She was suddenly exhausted. Damn her weakness anyway. So what if she already had 6 amazingly awesome orgasms, enjoyed a wonderful hot bath and a sexy shower with her wet and well endowed husband, given and received a hot naked massage with said hot husband, given the XO of the Enterprise an epic shampoo Mohawk, and eaten way too much of one of the best quiches she had ever eaten in her life. Surely she can’t be ready to sleep right now can she? But no matter how she tried to re-energize herself, apparently her body had other ideas now, her eyes merely slits as she felt her husband’s hot hands begin to untie the sash of her robe. And to her great disappointment she found that she didn’t even have the energy to untie the robe of her sexy hunk of a husband as he helped her into their bed.

He could feel her exhaustion through their bond now. After he carefully pulled the robe from her body and laid it at the foot of their bed, he tenderly supported her as she climbed onto the bed and pulled the covers over her before finally letting go of her hand. Even the sight of her beautiful body slipping under the sheets did not stir his Vulcan male psyche to passion now. He knew that they would become intimate when they awoke and that now was the time for both of them to rest. He quickly reached down to undo the sash on his robe as he swiftly rounded the bed. After their most satisfactory meal he found that he too was quite willing now to lie at her side and rest with her. 

Knowing their apartment’s environmental controls were automatically set to minimal temperature due to energy restrictions of the space station, he quickly rerouted his trek in his quest to join her by way of the refresher station and retrieved their now cleaned bed cover. He carefully draped the thermal bedcover over their bed before he climbed under the covers to lie next to her.

She felt him move towards her and turned towards him as his arms began to encircle her protectively. The heat from his body and the feel of his skin was so soothing to her. And even though she wanted nothing more than to drift off to sleep, she knew that she needed to talk with him before they both closed their eyes in slumber for the evening. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at him thoughtfully for a moment before reaching over with her left hand to pinch her right forearm gently.

In the dim light of the room his right eyebrow immediately went up as she continued to hold his gaze. “Just wanted to make sure that I’m not dreaming.” She told him quietly her thoughts turning somewhat somber. “Being here together with you now as husband and wife has been a dream of mine for so long, that I am still having a little trouble believing that this is real.“ She explained as she slowly reached out with her left hand to grasp his right one as he released her hip from his tender grasp. Their fingers immediately entwined and she blinked her eyes slowly as she gathered her thoughts.

Spock could feel the conflict of emotions within her now. He remained silent understanding just how important it was for her to vocalize her feelings to him at this moment.

“Several times yesterday I wondered what would I do without you…” her voice trailed off as she gently squeezed his hand.

He squeezed her hand back tenderly sending her his emotional support to her over their bond in a slow wave of affection and respect.

Slowly her face broke out into a small smile and she gave his hand a short, more playful squeeze signaling her mood was shifting back into her normal positive, cheerful state of being. “And here today I find myself laying naked with my Stud Muffin of a husband in OUR bed after having 6 wonderfully glorious orgasms, and I am wondering just WHAT am I going to do WITH you!” she finished happily her face lighting up in a full smile as he moved even closer to her.

He slowly raised her hand to his mouth and pressed his lips against the back of her hand before placing the palm of her hand against his right cheek. He closed his eyes for a moment as a loop of contentment and adoration was set up between them through their bond. He slowly pulled her hand away from his face tenderly squeezing her fingers affectionately as he looked deeply into her eyes. “In response to your inquiry as what to do WITH me, I have taken the liberty to download a copy of the Karma Sutra onto my pad for your perusal tomorrow morning…. at your leisure of course.” He teased her as she quickly pulled her hand away from him, her expression quickly transitioning from one of surprise to one of mischief.

“Well in that case……. then I know EXACTLY what to do with you tomorrow morning, mister when I will also teach you all about the meaning of the term morning delight.” She informed him before snuggling up into his chest and letting out a huge, heart-felt sigh as she relaxed fully into him for a long moment. “Good night, my love.” She whispered to him in Swahili, her eyes drifting closed as sleep swiftly overcame her.

Slowly letting go of her hand his arms gathered her closer into his chest as they still lay facing one another under the warm bed cover. He felt her slowly drift off to sleep, her warm and supple body becoming limp within his arms gradually. Spock found himself sighing out loud as he inhaled her sweet scent. His adun’a had taught him many lessons over the course of their relationship, and one of the most pleasant lessons he had learned from her had been that there are times when it is best to not think, but feel. And he knew that this was indeed one of those moments. “Good night, my love.” He replied softly to her in Swahili, closing his eyes as he pressed a kiss into forehead before tilting his head down so that their foreheads touched tenderly. And as he drifted off to sleep he gently pulled her even closer to him.


End file.
